


A breach in dreams

by unaskedquestion



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Swearing, cheese wheels, send help, the writer having no idea how tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaskedquestion/pseuds/unaskedquestion
Summary: waking up somewhere with no memory of how you got there? happens to everyone at least once in there lives.waking up in a dungeon with some ye olde sword wielding randos and a creepy magic thing on your hand?that's a new one for the books.(the tale of how my life started... and went completely mad) (EDITED!)
Kudos: 7





	1. wake up call.

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED! went through and cleaned it up a bit. I hate punctuation soooo much.
> 
> This is my first time posting so bear with me. also constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you, enjoy.

It was cold. Why was it cold? Didn't I pay the power bill this month... Maybe I left a window open last night? WaIT SHIT WHAT TIME IS IT? My eyes flew open and I sprang for my phone. I swear it was plugged in last night. Crap if I'm late neal's gonna have my ass.

Instead of the expected cool wood case of my phone on my nightstand, I Instead grasped thin air and slammed face-first onto wet dirt and cracked stone.

“Ugh. Why?” What was around my wrists? I rolled over onto my side and finally a look around... I gotta say totto we aren't in Kansas anymore.

It was not the bleak beige walls of a one-room apartment I was anticipating. No, it was a shadowy chamber with damp stone walls and rusted jail cells around me. The only reason I say shadowy was because of the torches. 

“Get the seeker.” 

Yeah, I fell over again. By the time I was back to sitting criss-cross on the ground, A door opened and slammed shut, but I was able to see the two... I guess they may have been guards, they were dressed weird though, had on some funky looking headwear. 

“Uh... Hi?” I waved a hand at them and then one of them drew a fucking sword. Yep keep my mouth shut, got it. Looking anywhere but them, I flinched when spotting the green on my lap. “DA FUCK IS THIS?!”

On my left hand was a shimmering lime green mark. it looked like a sort of vortex. and fuck it was numb. I couldn't feel it, Why couldn't I feel it? I should've been able to feel something like this right? Unconsciously I moved to poke it. Some sort of... Energy, I guess, Surged out of it. Yep, not good.

The door crashed open. My eyes shot up to see Two people, and the guard that had left earlier march in. 

The first one was a woman with short black hair and a curious-looking get up that was pretty much some clothes and mostly armor. Oh, and did I also mention the giant sword strapped to her hip? because she had a hand on the hilt of it. as she circled me, another woman stood in the shadows. it was difficult to see what color her hair was because of the hood she had on. That and pretty much everything else on her was a vague shade of lilac or chainmail.

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?” I whirled my head around to look at the one with the sword. Kill me? “The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” oh fuck, What the hell is going on? I looked up at both women who were in front of me now, Glaring down at me.

I stared back at them just starting to panic. “You... You think I had something to do with that?”

Rather than actually speaking the black-haired woman yanked my marked hand up, The shackles cutting into my wrists just the slightest bit. “explain this.” The mark sputtered again in her grip. With another glare she let it go and started circling me Again, the lilac one joining her.

I spoke the truth. “I... I actually can't.” These looked like the sort of people who could spot a lie before it left a fool's lips. I had nothing to gain from lying but getting my ass beat. 

“What do you mean you can't?” Oh, she sounded ticked.

“I don't know what this is or why it's even on me.” 

The dark-haired woman reached down and heaved me up by the shirt I was wearing. “You're lying.” In that second I could see the color of her eyes, a scar on her face, and the certain death she was about to deliver on a silver platter.

Thankfully the other woman stepped in and had her release me while putting space between us. I plopped to the floor like a wet towel.

“We need her Cassandra.” They both then turned back around to stare at me.

“I... I don't know what's going on. What happened?” what was going on? Seriously. People dead? Something destroyed? Ye olde dungeon? Maybe I'm dreaming. I hope I'm dreaming. Or high, being high sounds about right. That take out I got did smell funny.

“You remember what happened. How this began?” I looked to see the hooded woman gazing down at me.

I thought back to what I last remember. I was... Getting ready for work. (Okay so I wasn't running late) I had another hour before I had to leave and was in my bathroom putting my hair up Then a flash, A GREEN flash. “I was some... Some... DANGIT sorry- SOMEWHERE really dark and foggy. something started chasing me and I saw a woman-”

“a woman?” I nodded up at the hooded One then continued.

“Yeah. She reached out to me... Then I...I guess I woke up here.”

The Cassandra turned to the hooded one “Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” at that the hooded woman- Leliana walked out the door and the dark-haired one came over with a key in her hand.

She didn't look as violent as earlier so I asked “I still don't know what's going on. What happened?” She hesitated for a moment and glanced at me. She put her hands on my shoulders and helped me to stand.

“It... Will be easier to show you.” That... That wasn't comforting. The last time that happened I was shown the nasty results of a bike ride gone bad on my right butt cheek.

apparently, I was still a threat of some kind since Cassandra secured my hands with some itchy rope before guiding me out of the dungeon and into a sort of chapel.

It was significantly warmer than the dungeon below and more brightly lit. seriously though the number of lit candles on the ground and their imminent proximity to the carpet was disturbing. They have fire exits right? Or at least a few buckets of water nearby?

Cassandra strode toward a large set of wooden double doors with myself following close behind. When We got close enough a guard stationed near them opened it for her. 

It was winter here too. I could tell because of the snow and ass biting cold that Essentially punched me as we strolled out of the building. everything looked kinda off though. looking around a bit more I found out why. The fucking vortex in the sky the same color as the one on my hand no less, the major difference being mine didn't leak down to the earth nor did it levitate boulders IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SKY!!!

“We call it the breach.” I forced my eyes away from ‘the breach’ and to Cassandra. “it’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” shit.

I needed a minute. Yep, no gimme a sec. World of demons? Caused by an explosion? “I'm... I’m not dreaming, An explosion did that?” Seriously did a bitch bibbity bobbity boo bad?

“This one did. Unless we act the breach may grow until it swallows the world.” well... Shit.

Then came unholy pain. Ice and fire surged from the mark and up my arm, every muscle seizing up and forcing me to my knees. Did I just scream? God, it felt like a hundred needles were being shot into my arm like someone decided a Charlie horse combined with a second-degree freezer burn was funny. The mark was damn near glitching. I opened my eyes to notice Cassandra crouched in front of me.

“each time the breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this. But there isn't much time.” Wow, great speech Cassandra you should write Hallmark cards.

“The key to what?” God my throat was scratchy.

“closing the breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. it is our only chance however and yours.” was this bitch serious?

of all the stupid... “you still think I did this? You seriously think I did this to myself?!” I know I'm a fuck up. I fuck up shit on the daily but this? NOPE!

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.” 

Oh for the love of “and if I ain't?”

She looked me dead in the eye. “Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.” well... Shit.

I let out a sigh “fine. I understand.”

“Then…”

“I'll... Do what I can. but after this, I'll need some questions answered.” Yeah, that had her scowling at me again.

“ such as?”

I glared at her, the misery I felt seconds ago outweighing my common sense. “such as where the heck am I?”

That wiped the scowl off her face quick, Without a word she stood and jerked me back up with her. Then we kept on walking. I still don't know where I am, but okay then.

there was a village out here. And everyone in it was glaring at me, Didn't matter who they were or what they were doing they all took a moment to give me the stink eye. what made it truly unnerving was how different everything was. Everything here could've counted as medieval but at the same time, it wasn't. I almost didn't hear Cassandra talking cause of it.

“ they have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of heaven mourn our most holy. Divine Justinia. Head of the chantry. The conclave was hers.” She marched me out of the gates of the village and to the left, up a hill by a small lake. “It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead” Okay so chantry must be the church, a divine is like a pope, and the word templar sounds familiar. At least I'm getting a better idea of how things seem to work here. As long as Cassandra keeps babbling on. I took a breath and kept on walking as we reached a large set of doors that were quickly opened when we got close enough.  
“ we lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed” What lay beyond the doors was a stone bridge. The path before us littered with people, crates, barrels, and what looked like a large cart filled with burlap sacks. swiftly Cassandra halted and turned to face me, with a knife in hand. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” she cut the ropes that bound my hands. Definitely a good surprise. “Come. It is not far.” 

I had nothing better to do and frankly, if I made a run for it I’d probably End up like lokir of rorikstead. “alrighty then.” 

With that Cassandra turned and marched ahead. I having to jog just to keep up. “Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.” okay that was understandable. We passed by a small group of people listening to who I guess may have been a priest. And those burlap sacks I saw earlier. Well, another priest was praying over the human-shaped bags. 

Fuck.

Cassandra yelled out “Open the gate! We are heading into the valley.” at her command said gates before we opened and we ran through. 

we ran up a path that had two spiked barricades, a turned over cart, and a small group of soldiers crying out the world was ending as they passed. Yeah, I was glad the clothes I'm wearing weren't mine, cause if this keeps up I may need a clean pair of pants soon. 

Taken out of my thoughts by a noise I looked up to see a glowing green object crash into a nearby hill. I looked around some more to see many others like it plummeting from the breach, At least that explains the fire I guess. then the breach flared up, my mark with it.

The pain felt as excruciating as before and like before I fell to my knees from it, like last time Cassandra had to help me up. Déjà vu. “The pulses are coming faster now” then we were back to running. Well she jogged, I had to run to keep up. Could've given me a moment at least “The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” 

Oh, fuck me. Really? an explosion caused all of that BS? “How the heck did I survive?”

“ they say you… Stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” That sounds like my last work shift. Not a fun Tuesday let me tell you. “Everything further in the valley was laid waste, including the temple of sacred ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough.” 

With nothing else to further talk about we kept going until we passed under a stone archway and onto a bridge. We made it halfway across before a glowing green ball of doom struck it. Can't have a quiet moment for five minutes, can I? Evidently not. 

The bridge crumbled, everything and everyone on it brought down. It was all a haze of grey and white. I felt a few hard edges then landed face-first onto solid ice. Definitely gonna have a few bruises now. "Grazie lo detesto" I grumbled a moving my arms and lifted myself in time to witness more bullshit in the form of another glowing green ball of doom crashing into the ice a couple yards ahead of me. Getting up I glanced to my left to notice Cassandra standing. We both saw the demon rise from the ground.

My blood ran cold and my heart stopped. I was seeing a demon. A real demon. I was terrified. It was a floating corpse wearing a hood and rags. This had to be a nightmare. Please let this be a nightmare! Cause if not I'm going to die here! Oh Fuck, I'm Going To Die Here!

“stay behind me!” 

I could only watch on as Cassandra drew her sword and charged forward. She didn't have to tell me twice! If she wants to fight that go ahead, girl. Live your life.

Then I heard something and looked to see the ground in front of me start glowing. fuck!

I looked around for something to protect myself with and saw a wheel of cheese, a sword, and a massive hammer. The hell was there a wheel of cheese? Wait-no I really don't care. 

scrambling, my hands clutched the hammer just as the second demon started to wail. With no thought, I raised it over my head and brought it down onto the demon's skull. I could feel its bones crack as blood poured from the wound. The hammer gave no chance of yielding as it forced the demon down, it set loose a final ungodly wail before it fell to the ground in a lump of bloody rags and rotted flesh.

...Holy shit. 

I JUST WAKKA MOLED A DEMON! I JUST KILLED A DEMON WITH ONE HIT! Oh my god, that was cool! I twirled the hammer in my grasp around. Ah cool, it still had some demon blood on it! Weird since it was red with a green tinge when the light hit it.

“Drop your weapon. Now.”

I let the hammer drop and held up my hands in surrender. Weapon? What weapon? “Alrighty, then.” Not risk death this day, I will. NOPE!

Cassandra looked me up and down for a second “Wait,” then sheathed her sword, “You don't need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you.” 

Finding no room to argue I plucked the hammer off the ground and set it over my shoulder. 

“I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” 

I looked up to see Cassandra eyeing me. She honestly looked like she didn't want something dead, Talk about a 180. We continued walking. But after a few yards, she snatched my free hand and shoved a few small bottles into it, “Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.” Again surprising me. had no idea what was in them, but she gave them to me while sounding concerned for my well being. 

We went back to jogging but this time I felt a bit less threatened but a little colder.

“So… If there's a battle going on around here where are the… Fighters at?” I questioned as we sped past a corpse.

“The soldiers are at the forward camp or fighting. We are on our own. For now.” 

Oh, great… More people, Not right now obviously but surely later. Ugh.

After that, we kept going further into the valley where we encountered more demons and corpses. Not gonna lie, the dead aside, The cold was getting to me more than the demons were. No matter what direction I faced, I could hear screaming. everything just bounced off the stone and ice. Which made it impossible to really catch the noise as we ran up a path of snow-covered stairs. 

“We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” Sorry, cass all I can hear is myself trying not to die in this death path. Seriously ain't no one here heard of rock salt?

I concentrated on the noise ahead. Didn't hear as many swords clashing as I did minor explosions, “Who the hell's fighting?” 

“You'll see soon. We must help them.” We made it up to the top as she quit talking. And it was a shit show.

Fire, a crumbled everything, I think there were several more dead bodies. Also, the giant green cluster that was hovering in the middle of the air above everyone. Yep, a true shit show.

I let Cassandra take the lead as we drew our weapons and charged into the fight. I held up my hammer and aimed for a shroud demons chest, then spun around to nail another into a nearby wall. Their blood splattering almost everywhere. Equal parts disgusting and cool. 

As I watched the one demon crumble to the ground, a warm breath hit my neck and I turned to discover another standing before me with a clawed hand raised. “SHIT!” was all I could say as I fell backward, before having a chance to attack it froze, crumbling to the ground with a cry. Unsure of what an expert would do, I (being an S class dumbass) kicked it with my foot before moving its head to see that an arrow lodged in the back of its skull.

I scanned around to see a short man with a red shirt and a crossbow, Said crossbow nearly as big as he was. 

With no nearby screams to be heard, I knew the fight was over. But the green cluster was still hovering above our heads. Before I could ask some schmuck clasped their boney fingers around my wrist and yanked me toward said cluster.

“QUICKLY. BEFORE MORE COME THROUGH!”

It was freezing, every muscle in my arm turned to ice, it felt like icy claws were trying to rip them from my bones. what the hell was on my hand? What was happening? Before I think it any further it ended as quickly as it began, the pain had stopped, but not the chill.

The second my wrist was released, I fell onto my hands and knees. No air could fill my lungs, no noise filled my ears. All I could do was raise my hand and stare at the mark. Everything was besides that blurry for a few moments before I heard a voice.

“Are you harmed?”

I Looked up to see a bald man staring down at me with worry. He was the one who grabbed my wrist.

All I could blurt was, “what...watt-Dangit-what did you do?”

“I did nothing. The credit is yours” que?

I looked around, noticing that the cluster was gone. The mark did that? I did a double-take. there wasn't a thing left behind from it, no smoke, no ash, the only thing left from it was a small puddle of green ooze.

“This thing on my hand. Did that?” 

The man nodded before speaking, “Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake... And it seems I was correct.” Well then. 

I let out a huff, unsteadily rising to my feet. Good news, I couldn't feel how sore my hands were. Bad news, I couldn't feel my hands at all.

“You mean it could also close the breach itself?” Cassandra asked from behind him.

“Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Ever have a moment where you need a strong something to drink? I was having one of those moments. Seriously could my day get an- NOPE! Not even gonna think about it. Knock on wood, knock on wood!

“Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever.” All of us turned to watch the man with the crossbow fixing his sleeves. after which he walked over introducing himself, “varric tethras; Rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” And the sonova bitch winked at Cassandra.

I couldn't stop myself from doing a double-take between the two of them, “Are yall’ together or somthin?” Seriously the glare she gave off...

The bald man smiled, “Was that a serious question?”

“Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you.” he barely muttered out the last part. implying something that I couldn't quite figure out.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the divine. Clearly, that is no longer necessary.” And varric back talked her. The bold fool back talked Cassandra.

“Yet. Here I am. Luckily for you, considering current events.” 

I swear you could feel her urge to throat punch him. Not wanting to watch a murder I piped up, “Well considering current events it's nice to meet ya, varric.” I clapped my hands together and rubbed them to try and avoid how nervous I was and to also try to get some blood circulating.

Thankfully no one seemed to notice. Thank god.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” The bald man declared in what I can assume was humor. 

Nah, eating an entire five-pound jar of jelly belly's in a day is something to reconsider, meeting a sassy person who is shorter than me for once is a gift from the gods.

“Aww. I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, chuckles.” Varric sassed. 

“No.” ah Cassandra ever the voice of yelling, “your help is appreciated varric, But…”

And then the ballsy sonofabitch interrupted her, “Have you been in the valley lately, seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” He glared up at the seeker, challenging her to argue.

For my safety, I scurried to cower behind the bald man, he watched me with a raised brow to which I pointed at the two and shook my head. I ain’t getting a secondhand beatdown cause a sass lord thought he was slick. 

And yet, despite the all-encompassing rage evident on Cassandra's face, all that happened was a disgusted noise as she turned away from him. 

The wHaT?

The bald man, who was still watching me, chuckled as my jaw nearly slammed to the ground. All that left me was a series of inhuman squeaks and chitters as I gestured between the man and the seeker. What the what? She just… And he...? I CALL BULLSHIT! WHAT DID I EVER- oh yeah...

Only suspect in a mass homicide and death of a key political/religious figure.

With that said, Cassandra started walking away. Shit.

"ya need a minute there or…" 

I shook my head and peered at varric, "I'm aight, Just surprised she didn't throat punch ya" 

He lifted a brow at me and smirked, "maybe, but she didn't." Okay, I had to give him that. 

a hand patted my shoulder and saw the bald fellow. "Oh hey. Need somethin’?"

He also quirked a brow, "just a proper introduction. My name is solas. I am pleased to see you still live." He spoke with a well-educated tone. But what the what did he mean by that?

Possibly seeing my confusion varric piped up, "He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’". Which honestly just left me more confused.

"Oh. Uh… Thanks. Guess you know about the breach and all then" I said, surprising myself at my lack of stuttering. He did seem to know what he was doing though. What he did earlier proved it. Hell of a lot More than what I can say about myself that's for sure.

"Yes. Unlike you, solas is an apostate" 

My soul left me upon hearing her voice behind me. Holy shit, I think I lost a few years there. She didn't hear what I said earlier, right? Oh god, I hope not.

"Technically all mages are now apostates Cassandra." he turned from her and glanced at me, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade. Far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin"

Ever hear a sentence followed by an unspoken no pressure? Yeah, THAT was one of those. 

Knowing full well all eyes were one me I scratched the back of my neck, "well then...I'll uh… I'll try my best I can to close it then"

Though it wasn't an award-winning speech solas seemed satisfied with my reply and turned to Cassandra. "Cassandra. The magic here is unlike any I've ever seen. Though your prisoner is no mage. I find it difficult to imagine any mage with such power."

She nodded "understood." then she turned to look at all three of us "we must get to the forward camp quickly" and like her and solas started walking.

"Well" I looked down at varric who looked as tired as I felt "at least Bianca's excited" 

I shook my head as I raised my hammer, "at least someone is," My comment earned me a chuckle from him as well as an appreciative nod as he waited for me so we could catch up with two people who were in a rush.

"This way, Down the bank. The path ahead is blocked"

"We must move quickly"

UUUUUUUUUUGH.

From there it was just more jogging, more demons, more ass biting cold, more dead bodies, and one horrid bout of pain courtesy of the breach. But there was some back and forth conversation between me and varric. 

first was a question about my accent. They didn't have southern here, much less half the slang words I'd spout, To say it was a simple question to answer would've been a flat out lie. It only pointed out how alien I was in this place, but I told him it was just how I talked.

Cassandra and solas said nothing.

His second was easy enough. Was I guilty? Like, I had no freaking clue, so I told him so.

"Not sure really, don't remember what even happened."

He let out a huff as he stopped to remark "that'll get you every time. Should've spun a story."

At his statement, Cassandra bared her teeth and scowled at him, "That's what you would have done"

"It's more believable and less prone to result in premature execution"

...Okay, I had to agree with him on that.

I stopped a sec to catch my breath. May whoever decided to put this many stairs on the side of a mountain step in fresh dogshit while wearing nothing but their favorite pair of socks. Seriously with all the snow and ice on them, I'm thunderstruck none of us had fallen and broken something.

yet somehow, someway. We reached the top... Where after more walking there was another rift with demons waiting for us… FUCK!

Already knowing how this would go I clasped my hammer and charged forward with Cassandra. Both of us targeting the same poor demon. I aimed low she went high. My hammer against its kneecaps and her sword shish through its ribs, heaving my hammer back I felt something wet splatter on me.

DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!

We split off then, I saw a soldier facing off against a one-hit-wonder and acted. while it was distracted I performed the bluntest backstab. Which wasn't actually a backstab as me just whacking it to the ground from behind. Either way bitch dead.

"A LITTLE HELP WITH THE RIFT CAT" I looked to discover varric and solas struggling with a demon under said rift. Okay then. Like before. When I got close enough, I lifted my hand and hated it. Ice, pain, burning, and all in my arm. This is getting too old too fast.

Varric was the one to help me up, "You okay cat?"

I glanced at him and nodded. Not die first, then question about random nickname later.

Upon standing, the gates that were on the other side of the rift opened. Cassandra hurried in leaving solas, varric, and I in the dust.

The three of us took our sweet time walking in. No rush here just three-tiered fools covered in demon blood, sweat, and snow. An ungodly combination that felt as horrible as it smelled. If I live through this I might just attempt to bleach my hair.

No, but seriously with an actual moment to breathe, I found that demon blood had a strong sulfur smell to it.

"Well, she's in a hurry" varric puffed out as he sauntered over to a table and leaned against it. Then proceeded to pluck the first bottle he saw and down its contents.

Couldn't blame him "dude holy shit." I smirked at him as solas and I walked over to join. I sat on the table while solas leaned on his staff. "At least save some for the rest of us huh?"

He snorted "first come first serve cat. After the last few days, I can safely say I earned this" at that he finished off the bottle.

"Didn't say that. Just say'n leave some for me. Everything's starting to sink in now." Yep. Possibility of death, demons, world-destroying hole in the sky, magic, hypothermia. I need a laugh, a minute, and some red wine for this madness.

Varric chuckled "damn. I hope you're innocent, cat, If we survive this I got a friend for you to meet. You'd both get along like lamp oil and an antivan firebomb."

"I fear that does not sound as delightful as you think it to be varric" solas spoke out. 

"THE PRISONER MUST GET TO THE TEMPLE OF SACRED ASHES. IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!"

Ugh.

Me, solas, and varric shared a look.  
"Who wants to get up first?"

"Heh, fat chance cat. They're talking about you, Your problem."

Dammit. Glaring, I got up and stalked over to where the yelling was coming from.

"You have already caused en-ah… There you are."

I regarded the man as Cassandra stepped to the side to let me pass. Pre puberty facial hair, pale skin, beady eyes, an air of self-righteousness. So a fuck boi?

Leliana strolled around the table to join myself and Cassandra. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." he scoffed, turning to grimace at me "as chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val royeaux to face execution." 

Mother hugger tha duck! I took a step away as Cassandra just about lost her last nerve at him. "Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" She snapped, stepping closer to him.

"And you are a thug," OH THIS FUCK BOI JUST WANTS TO BE DEAD! "but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry!"

At that, Leliana raised her voice at him "we serve the most holy, chancellor!"

"JUSTINA IS DEAD! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!"

Hold up. Is… Is he seriously saying an election is more crucial than the fucking hole in the sky? BITCH! I held a hand up "shouldn't the swirling vortex of death above our heads be the first on the 'shit that needs fixing' list?"

At that he turned on me "you brought this on us in the first place!" Just as I was about to throw hands with him Cassandra placed one on my chest and stepped in front of me "call a retreat, seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers." Gee a pessimist.

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route." Cassandra said sounding near desperate.

Whether good or bad Leliana spoke up. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge through as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

Okay, what would be distracted exactly? Cause from what I've seen heard and fought there's nothing but bat shit loco demons attacking everything that moves. Not some organized military force. I shot her a look cause that plan sounds asinine. 

And Cassandra confirmed it by announcing "we lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

Yep. Danger path The only reason to use it would be to find that missing squad.

"Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!" The chancellor asserted fiddling his thumbs. At that, the breach showed it was a bitch by acting out again. Everyone stopped as it rumbled up above and flared up, which in turn caused the fUcKinG MARK TO ACT UP AS WELL! Getting real tired of this shit!

As before every muscle in my left arm flared up, froze, and started burning like a bonfire. I grit my teeth as my arm trembled. FUCK! I BIT THE INSIDE OF MY CHEEK!

Finally, it stopped.

Cassandra strode closer. "How do you think we should proceed?"

Hold up. Rewind. I shot her a look, Hypothermia and pain be damned the heck she just "you… Want my opinion?"

"You have the mark" solas piped up.

Okay yeah, had me there. I half-assed a nod at that.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

Well alright then. "Okay let's charge. I'm as good as dead anyway, can't delay that." I then turned to Leliana "if you're able, I'd appreciate it if you could gather some volunteers to scout out the mountain path and locate that missing squadron. Dead or alive they should be brought back," My reply/request seemed to impress the both of them. 

They both nodded before Cassandra turned to her friend "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone"

Leliana nodded and jogged off in one direction while Cassandra began walking the other. Guess we're on the move again. Oof.

Yet as we marched off the chancellor tried to have the last word. "On your head be the consequences, seeker".

Yeah, I wasn't about to have that twit have it. Twirling on my heel I turned to face him as I walked backward "actually babe I made the call and we already know my head's ready to roll, but whatever helps you get off I guess. Hm?" I got to behold the most offended expression on his face before turning back around. Worth it.

"Why did you do that?"

I looked at Cassandra "huh?"

She motioned back behind us "why did you defend me like that?"

thinking about it for a moment, I said: "why wouldn't I?"

that seemed to shock her sense she completely froze for a second. Then with a subtle grin at me, we both proceeded walking.

Fuck the snow, fuck the wind, fuck the ice, fuck the stone, and fuck this entire damn mountain! I swear to every last kind diety I know of if I find whoever the hell decided to build the temple here I'm shoveling a driveway sized amount of ice and snow down their throat.

We've been walking for what felt like hours. I couldn't feel any of my appendages or my face, about half my hair was loose and flying into my eyes, and I think my nose qualifies as a leaking faucet. Just… ugh, I hate the cold. Couldn't this have happened in a more tropical climate?

Finally, we reach a decent path that’s lined with burning debris, Going to be a bit nihilistic and say the burning rubble helped warm me up a bit. Then after making a turn, we came upon yet another flight of snow and ice-covered stairs with two wagons at the foot of them, one of said wagons being engulfed in flames as a soldier watched on. Further up the steps, we passed a few more soldiers covered head to toe in bandages. Then came the tents.

Along with the bodies covered in sheets on the ground. Or… Most of them were covered. Some were… still being cleaned off.

I decided to keep my eyes on the ground and just follow wherever the others walked. 

Wait a sec. I halted, hearing a familiar crackling sound, a rift. Peachy.

Rolling my eyes I charged ahead through the remains of what must have been a grand stone building. The screams and clashing of swords rising louder, turning a corner I saw soldiers and demons. The nearest one found its head painting the ground as I charged past it. The next howling as I swung into its lower back.

There it is, I broke at the sight of the rift. stop it stop the demons. I cast a look over my shoulder to see Cassandra, varric, solas, and the soldiers fighting off the last demon. So they're good.

With my eyes on the rift, I leaped down and went ahead. 

Saw about five soldiers and a dozen demons. Shit. My hammer moved for a cloaked one first, it's sight set on a Downed soldier gripping his leg. With a snarl, I swung right for its middle and stomped down on its throat. An odd feeling that was both badass and disgusting.

Okay, what next? Okay, the same amount of soldiers, half as many demons left. Good. hearing a cry turned to discover one man facing off about three demons directly under the rift.

Two birds with one stone.

I cracked up before lifting my hammer and flying into the fray. As two of the beasts faced the man I took out one lanky thing with a blow to the legs.

suddenly something felt wrong. 

My eyes searched everywhere. Found Cassandra and the others down here now, that one soldier from before was up… The hell was I- 

OH SHIT!

A few yards behind the man stood another lanky demon that had A PoRtAl OPEN IN THE GROUND! watching in stunned fascination as it simply hopped into it like a kiddy pool. my eyes drifted back to the man who was now facing off one demon. The ground around him green and glowing. Definitely Not good.

On instinct, I sprinted over and pushed him out of the way just as the ground opened. Good news, I think he was fine. Bad news, both demons were swinging his way with claws the size of butcher knives. Crap.

We both rolled separate ways, he to the nearby wall, and I under the rift. My hammer far out of reach and my numb hands both clutching my right side. 

Fuck. Shit. Crap. I shuddered at the feeling of something brush inside my hip.

Either from the adrenaline or shock, I had enough of a second wind to get up and hunt down my hammer. Which was good timing… Or bad timing? I dunno those fucking demons reminded me they were still around via a giant ass pain across my back. Yeah, spinning real quick, giving them my own how do ya do with a blunt hit to their chests. HA! PAYBACK YA HUGGERS!

Finally with no more demons to fuck with I let my hammer drop back to the ground and dealt with the damned rift.

"Damn, stupid ass breach and stupid ass demons gotta make me…" and I went on, muttering a torrent of profanity while dealing with the dumb rift. Same horrible feeling in my arm as before. Damn fucking shit icy hot pain.

Finally, it was over. 

Solas was the first to reach me "sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at sealing the rifts" yay. Praise for a job well done! 

"Let's hope it works on the big one."

I shot my gaze over to varric. Let's hope it works on the big one? Bitch, I hope so! If not, I'm not fucked, we're all mega fucked! Like dude could you try and be a bit hopeful?

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done." 

WHO IN THEY FUCKING-in a near-blind fury, I snapped my head around to see the dude I'd shoved out of the way marching over. Bitch. Either by divine intervention or something else, Cassandra corrected him, "Do not congratulate me, commander. This is the prisoners doing" 

The Commander's eyes settled on me, "is it? I hope they're right about you we lost a lot of people getting you here."

Wow just… Wow. Freaking gold standard dude. A fucking elegant way of greeting someone, Tell them people died because of them while also lightly saying you doubt them. Someone get this fucker a book deal I mean just… Holy fuck, I've never wanted to run headfirst into a hell portal more than I do right this very second. 

But… I at least wanted a decent funeral so… Swallowing my damned desire to verbally tear this fluffy fuck a new one, I said, "I can't make any promises besides that I'll try my best," damn it physically hurt saying that! 

Rather grimly he retorted, "that's all we can ask" before turning to Cassandra.

Since I couldn't be snarky, I looked around for my hammer. Kinda needed that. Spied rubble, splashes of demon blood, a few soldiers, uh… Fire, and one dude clutching his stomach and was swaying back and forth. That can't b- OH SHIT HE'S GONNA FALL!

Time slowed, first, he staggered causing his legs to just give out from under him. As gravity caught up with him his eyes flew open and yet somehow my arm wrapped around his waist, helping him stand, "Shit ya alright?" When the hell did I get over here?

The soldier seemed to think the same thing as he stared at me, "I uh… Thank you? I believe I'm fine just ran out of potions honestly?"

Potions? I gawked at him a moment, those green bottles? "You mean those small glass bottles filled with green stuff?"

Instead of saying anything he just nodded. And... Fuck I think closing that rift and running over too fast was a bad idea. Felt like I stood up too quickly if the spot I saw were anything to go by. Without a word I reached a hand in my pocket and took three before holding them out for him.

swiping them up with a nod thanks, he popped a cork, downing it all like a 21-year-old who trained before their birthday.

"Damn dude."

Sheepishly he grinned down at me "sorry miss. It's just this stuff is a lifesaver."

I shrugged, "chill. Just try to avoid choking when you chug next time, hey?" He nodded, reddening furiously from the cold around us. Meanwhile, I was likely getting frostbite. I couldn't feel a damn thing and my head was swimming from it, like getting bushwhacked by bugs bunny with a mallet dizzy.

Quickly I was the one needing help to stand.

"Maker!" Something slid around my stomach then my back, an odd sort of empty feeling coming from both. "Crap! Do you have any more potions?" The only thing I could functionally do for an answer was shrug. "Fucking shit. COMMANDER! ARE THERE ANY MORE POTIONS SHE'S BLEEDING OUT!"

Who's doing what? How about a nice, big ol bonfire. With s'mores and cocoa, maybe some blanket and pillow filled tents nearby. Those would… Those would be hecking superb right now. I felt something trickling down my throat and involuntarily coughed whatever it was into my hand. 

It was red.

Oh.

"CAT!"

Gazing up to see a red blur running over with a few larger ones behind it. Funny. My name isn't even cat, it's Alexandria Montagne… OH. RIGHT! Varric gave me that nickname! Good cause I freaking love cats! Speaking of which, where's Angel at?

Unexpectedly a pair of arms coiled around me, "Oh hey varric! Wassup?" I asked happy to see him. Well… His outline really, everything was blurry now.

"Damn. Cat what happened?"

The soldier piped up with the wrong answer "she's got a few nasty cuts on her stomach along the right side and her back"

"WRONG! I HAS FROSTBITTEN PROB! I NEEDS MITTENS!" I corrected almost stumbling over in my excitement. Man, my hand was SO RED And kinda sticky, Like half-dried glue.

"Maker she's not gonna last long, Cat how many fingers am I holding up!" 

I answered only the truth, "rock" Can I lay down now?

From there, everything just sort of faded in and out. All I could make out was finally being given a pillow. While everyone cried out in gibberish. Not the really big and soft kind of pillow, mind you, but the weird extra hard and covered in faux fur kind. I still snuggled into it while inadvertently coughing up more red, damn if I didn't need a tissue and some sanitizer. 

Then someone dragged me away from my pillow. All I could glare at was a yellow blur. Damn blurs not letting me rest. Leave me be dammit!

A warm bottle was pushed against my lips. Expecting something like hot chocolate or ever warm water, I drank it.

Big mistake.

I reeled back as the horrible taste put all my senses up to twelve. God, it tasted awful. Like grape cough syrup mixed with purée spinach! Jesus christ I need water! Fuck that completely, get me some alcohol, please! The horrible taste only intensified in my mouth, the feeling of something coming up my throat. 

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckduckfuck!

I whirled and leaned over a nearby wall, altogether puking up anything that could have possibly been in my stomach. Yet still, the horrid taste lingered. After dry heaving a bit I found the strength to open my eyes.

Regret.

beneath me was a massive puddle of blood soaking into the surrounding snow.

"JESUS FUCK!" Lurching back in shock I mashed my hands over my mouth… why were they wet? I couldn't smell anything but copper. wondering what the hell was going on, I removed them and glanced down at my palms. 

More red.

What… What the hell? Shit was it on my face?! I needed it off! Goddamn, I needed to get the smell away from me! hurling myself back over the wall grabbed a decent handful of clean snow, wiping my face with it like I would a washcloth. Anything to get. It. Off!

gradually my hands went from a dark red to a barely-there pink as I rubbed handful after handful of snow on myself. in between clearing my face of it, I remembered that my mouth was still full of it. 

By the time I was sure all the blood had been cleared, the snow was now covered in slashes ranging from opaque pink to almost black red. it may have been gone, but the smell lingered.

"Are you alright?"

Am I alright? Bitch, I just puked up maybe a gallon of blood! I'm lucky to even be alive right now. wiping off any remaining water on my face I turned to see who'd asked. God looking down definitely was gonna leave some nightmares, blood-soaked snow was decidedly not as pretty as you'd think it be when it's yours. When I turned to look at Commander Walnut… who honestly looked less unimpressed and more concerned than anything, which was saying a lot since he had a massive splatter of blood on his armor.

"Nope. Hell no." I shook my head, unable to stand the smell of it, "the hell did y'all give me?"

He flinched back as if I'd slapped him, "a healing potion of course. Have you not had one before?"

"No… God no, If we had that where I'm from that stuff would be sold by the gallon." Though it tasted like shit it clearly helped more than an ambulance or hospital could.

"shit Cat, You need to be more careful. We can't have you dying on us... Especially like that," I twisted my head to see varric with an empty and bloodied potion bottle in his hand. So that's what I drank? How the hell did that dude knock back more than one? But a better question. Why was I forced to drink one?

swallowing back the urge to gag at the memory of how it tasted, "varric… What happened?" Both him and the commander gawked at me like I'd grown a second head, "what?" Varric just walked off kneading the spot between his eyes, muttering something about rocks and Merrill. The Commander surprisingly was the one who gave me an answer.

"You nearly bled out. How the bloody maker didn't you notice your injuries?"

I shrugged, "shock's a hell of a drug dude. Between the numbing cold and rift… Plus being clumsy." hH's talking to someone who trips on nothing but unsteady feet and gets random cuts and bruises out of nowhere. 

"Woman? You're not even an adult yet."

…

Not even an adult yet?

As sweetly as physically possible, I grinned up at the Commander, "how old exactly, do you think I am?"

He hesitated for a moment as if sensing the double meaning behind my words before giving an answer, "no younger than fifteen I hope." He confessed, glancing around as if looking for an exit.

Fifteen. He thinks I'm fifteen years old… "MOTHERFUCKER I'M TWENTY TWO!" I bellowed out, throwing my hands up in fury. Today was a good day to die as any! fifteen fucking years old my pale ass. I AIN'T THAT FUCKING SHORT! 

The commander jerked back, "I apologize I had assumed you were fully human. dwarf then?"

The lords testing me. Either that or this man is an asshole fucking with me about my height, wouldn't be the first time.

I took a deep breath knowing deep in my soul that if I beat this twat waffle Cassandra would clobber me an inch past my life in a nanosecond, "I'm not a dwarf I'm just short." The only physical resemblances I have with someone with dwarfism is height, and even that feature is a stretch at best.

The commander shook his head and blinked a few times, "I apologize but did you just say you are not a dwarf?" He asked, you know, like an absolute freaking walnut.

I think my eye twitched, pretty sure it did. Instead of dealing with him, I turned around and snatched my hammer off the ground before walking over to where the others were waiting. Varric welcomed me with a grin "ready to head out Cat?"

Oh, nothing just having my patience tested while also dealing with the likelihood of my death, "just wanting to get this insanity over with," He seemed to know I was lying but thankfully didn't say anything. Thank god, Cassandra and solas just looked ready to go. Not sure how to feel about that but okay then.

hoisting my hammer over my shoulder I asked, "so, we going down then?" Gesturing below to the dust and smoke covered ground. Which frankly looked like a literal highway to hell.

Cassandra nodded, "yes, It's the only way," Then with little ado, she jumped down. And I guess we're off. With no word, solas and varric hopped down after her. Sure they talk about friends jumping off a bridge, but nothing about semi acquaintances leaping off a ledge.

Guess I'm up.

But something felt… Off? A turn around spotted the commander glaring at me.

Or I guess he was glaring, kinda hard to tell he was pretty far off. It didn't matter I guess, the moment he noticed me looking back he turned away.

Weird but okay then.

Welp as the song went tra la la, it's off to hell we go. And with a whoop, I jumped down, or well… More like fell over, my landing wasn't graceful.

"The temple of sacred ashes."

"What's left of it."

I glanced between the two. Wasn't all the broken up stone structures and stairs on this geographical popsicle the remains of the temple? If not then what was all that we went through down the mountain?

Cassandra turned to me and spoke up, “That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you,” oh, “they say a woman was in the rift behind you. nobody knows who she was.”

Oh. so they found me at ground zero then. But what about whoever was...in there with me? Is she okay? Fuck what if she’s dead? It’s one thing if I’m dead but if... Oh shit. There were other people here when the explosion happened. I had to stop for a second when that realization hit me, even more so when I caught sight of the scorched bodies frozen in misery. There were more on the way here. In bags on the bridge, flung across the ice and bloody, slaughtered with a weapon in their hands. Holy shit I was nearly one of them not even five minutes ago.

“Cat," I spun around in a tizzy until I varric's hand settled on my arm. “I tried to get your attention for a minute, you alright?”

Again the images of every last dead body I’ve seen today. I shook them out of my head and answered, “M’fine just… Remembered something.”

Again he caught me on my bullshit, “what was that?”

Shit uh… OH CRAP! “My cat, Left her back at my place.”

“Don’t cats take care of themselves?”

I shook my head with a smile, “Nah man. Didn’t you hear? My people worship them, along with most pets. It’s technically considered an affront to our gods if one is mistreated. Hell if you kill one you get the death penalty, I’ll probably get a few lashes for leaving her behind,” I bullshitted, pulling up knowledge from ancient Egyptian customs. Also, did you know that upon the death of a cat, the family would shave their eyebrows?

Varric chuckled and settled a hand on my back, nudging me forward to catch us up with solas and Cassandra, “I’ll vouch for ya then. C’mon, let’s get this crazy demon shit over with.”

“I’ll hold ya to it, Tethras.”

And with that, we went on down the scorched, Rubble covered, sulfur smelling path down into what was left of the temple. Which wasn’t much.

I mean obviously, it must have been an architectural marvel before all this, Possible one of the wonders of this world. But now it lay in ruins and had the great grandmama of a cluster fuck above it, in it, and pretty much all through it. Like seriously, there was the oddest mineral deposits in the large chunks of stone that jutted out around us, They flickered the same shade of green as the rifts and my mark.

“The breach is a long way up,” I nodded in agreement with varric as we all stared at the hell portal.

All hail glow cloud.

“You’re here. Thank the maker.”

HOLy shit! The others turned to look at leliana while I recovered from the mini heart attack she done give me. 

Cassandra spoke to her, “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” then with zero warning she slapped a hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face her, “this is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

I shrugged, “like I said, I’ll try, but that’s... Pretty high up. Am I gonna be able to get it?” like seriously, that’s probably what? three, two stories up? Like holy shit, I know this is vital but they have ladders here right?

“No. this rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach,” Solas said, earning a brief nod from the seeker.

“Then let’s find a way down, and be careful.”

That's when the voices started. 

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Almost everyone took a step away from the breach. That voice sounded... Cruel. It sounded the same way unflavored sparkling water tasted. The only people not affected by it were Cassandra, leliana, and solas. 

"What are we hearing?"

"At a guess: the person who created the breach."

Hold it! I wasn't the fuck up?! Shit if I survive this insanity I'm throwing a damn party. I mean sure I have no memory of how I got here but my name isn't Grace for a reason. With a second wind, I trotted ahead, passing prepped archers and glowing green stone.

That's about when I heard the... Well, it wasn't exactly screaming but I wouldn't call it singing either. It just sounded wrong. Like broken wind chimes or a song played on a scratchy CD. At first, I thought it was the breach making it but... It didn't seem like anyone else could hear it. As I stepped ahead it grew louder and more wretched, now I could detect voices among it. Forget broken wind chimes, that sound was Gospel music for the damned.

My eyes found red.

Red. Glowing, angry, broken, wrong. That's it. Crap I need whatever the crap that--that crap is gone. It sure as hell wasn't any type of stone.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium seeker."

I turned to see Varric and Cassandra glare at the red as they walked as far around it as possible.

"I see it, Varric."

"But what's it doing here?"

Solas chose then to explain, "Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…"

Varric, now closer to me way on the other side of the red let out a sort of disgruntled hiss, "it's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it."

Heh, boy I wouldn't touch the crap barehanded if ya paid me. Don't touch it oooooh and here I was about to lick it, maybe see if it was cherry flavored. BOI! Thinking about all the nope around me I stepped around a corner.

"Keep the sacrifice still."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

FUCKERY!

"That's divine Justinian's voice!" Then with no warning, Cassandra raced ahead to the wrecked stairs leading down to the rift. Being the extremely compassionate and empathetic person I am I ran behind her fearing for someone's safety. Particularly if it meant someone who could've also survived this hellhole.

Somehow, I ended up jumping down first.

Unfortunately, there was more of that red lyrium growing no-cutting out of the stone ground below the rift. Hearing both caused an instant headache to form behind my eyes. Then the mark flared up... Great. Again the divine's voice called out for help.

"HEY! PUT HER DOWN!"

That... That was me! "That was your voice," Is there an echo? I turned around to see everyone staring at me, including a shocked Cassandra, "most holy called out to you. But…" That's when the rift screamed above us and shifted.

A bright light blinded everything and suddenly we all looked up at... something not good, definitely not good. There was a tall figure comprised of nothing but shadows with glowing red lights where its eye should've been. Before it was an older woman in white and red robes held in the air buy a sort of swirling red energy. Then there I was, running up to the two. My dark hair in the updo I had originally put it up in, my two-toned eyes glaring up at the shadow figure, and the clothes I had put on for my second work shift. A plain black v-neck shirt old enough to attend preschool, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black hiking boots so worn out they're practically grey with pink shoelaces. 

The woman, AKA divine Justina turned to (of course it's the one fucking around above our heads version of) me calling out, "RUN WHILE YOU CAN! WARN THEM!"

"We have an intruder," The shadow turned to the past version of myself and pointed with a long pointed finger, "kill it. Now!"

"BITCH!" This is where the show ended as the rift blew up in a flash of blinding white light however, my second interrogation had begun.

"You were there! Who attacked? And the divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra questioned with no pause for breathing. She marched up to me with a glare displaying every doubt and accusation right on the tip of her tongue.

I shook my head, all the who's and why's would help no one. Especially when the only witness doesn't even remember, "sorry seeker, I can't remember any of that. Hand to god I would've mentioned sir big and creepy earlier if I had," aside from a small chuckle behind me Cassandra didn't say or ask anything. 

"Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place," DUDE COULD'VE SAID THAT A FEW SECONDS AGO! Still talking he turned to Cassandra "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However," oh an, however... Great, "opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side." 

Oh, joy.

Cassandra passed on her warning on for everyone to hear "that means demons. Stand ready!"

FUCKERY!

while everyone got their swords and arrows ready, I had to move closer to the rift. Not gonna lie, I was anxious and could feel myself shaking from it 'just a few demons, you've fought those, you've fought those and there are a lot more people here to help you fight them' was the only thought going through my head. I glanced over my shoulder to Cassandra who nodded, time to open a rift then. Alright. My tongue ran across cracked lips as I raised my hand. With no warning the rift and mark connected with green lightning and screams. This was the total opposite of the ones before! If felt like boiling lemon juice was coursing through my arm as it shook, an unseen force attempting to pull it down. The inside of my throat ripped apart scratch as a scream tore through me. FUCK it all burned! It only stopped after what felt like hours. I caught my breath and used my right hand to wipe tears out of my eyes as- WHAT THA ACTUAL McFUCK!

Oh no. I didn't get a few small demons, that was obviously asking for too much. Instead, a blast of green shot over our heads, and out of it came a bastard of a demon! A two-story-tall bastard!

I Alexandria Montagne do hereby, upon the event of my death, bequeath all my worldly possessions over to my cat angel who is to be under the care of Maximilian Jeffrey Larson. to my mother, I leave five dollars and a bag full of gummy asses and dicks which can be purchased via the third bookmark in my laptop. To my sister sierra, I leave ten dollars and the red box in my closet. On a final note, I ask that my browser history be wiped and all my electronics to be donated to the charities saved in the second bookmark on my laptop. For my body I wish it to be processed into an oak seedling and planted at the address located on the next page of this document. 

With a roar that shook my bones, it stomped forward and- OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! THE FUCKER SHOOTS LIGHTNING OUT OF ITS DAMN HANDS! UGH! Okay, okay, think. Tall as heck, horn-like growths protruding from the head, elbows, and knees. Multiple small eyes, no visible ears. The whole thing was covered in thick armor and had big ass feet. Like a giant ass goblin… A goblin!

THIS ONE HAS IDEA! tall height, large feet, the bigger they are the harder they fall!

While everyone else was shooting at it randomly, I grabbed my hammer and hurried around to where it was walking off to, I'd need it to be distracted. Small eyes, "VARRIC AIM FOR ITS EYES!" I didn't stop to look and see if he heard me, but I noticed its face get pelted by arrow bolts. Too busy to notice me I circled round to its feet, lifted my hammer, and plummeted the sonofabitch down on the bastards right foot with an oddly disgusting yet very satisfying crunch! Like an idiot it roared and reached down, grabbing it. TIMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

A large body of a mostly slow creature will be unable to maintain proper balance should one if its feet be neutralized, Particularly if it was only supported by two. 

I JUST HELPED TAKE OUT AN EXTRA LARGE DEMON BITCHES! THAT TOO TALL BASTARD CAN SUCK MY-

Oh, look. I'm flying.

I landed back under the rift, the ground scraping across Most of my left side along my arm and leg, both burning from the impact. GEFF GOLDBLUM that hurt! Everything was definitely upside down. Gotta get up, gotta get up, gotta get up. Can't breathe, can't breathe. Need air. Everything FuCkInG HURT! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"DA'LEN!"

"CAT!"

The demon! Fuck that demon was coming closer! Fuck I don't have my hammer! SHIT!

All I could do was curl up into a ball as it closed in on me with a clawed hand raised and cracking with electricity, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" Everything burned, my vision nothing but white. Make it stop! Please dear god someone make it stop!

It stopped.

"GET HER AWAY FROM IT NOW!"

Arms heaved me up and hauled me away from the roaring.

"C'mon Cat, don't die!"

Varric? What was he…? "Not...dead yet. Hurt."

Arms tightened around me, adding to the misery along my right arm, "Yeah. Don't worry I got some potion for ya," Tethras just let me die. Just let me fucking die. That potion nasty.

Against my unspoken wishes, a bottle was pressed against my lips and like an idiot, I drank it. Relife filled but it was STILL HORRIBLE! urging myself not to throw it back up I wiped the few remaining drops off my lips, varric carefully set my feet back on the ground, "Appreciate it. How bad are we doing?"

He looked at me in surprise before cracking a smile, "not as horrible as you'd think. you hitting it like that gave us a few seconds to get a few swings in before it got up and shocked ya."

I nodded at him, "good. Any other ideas Legolas?"

"You try using the mark again?"

"Doing that now!" I sprinted off towards the now active rift. Close it kill the demon. Easy yeah? It was pretty much everyone else on the other side of the clearing. Once under the rift, I raised my hand and felt the now familiar icy hooks trying to pull me up. Much better than the alternative. Then it let out a blast of light and… didn't close. Ta fuq?

The demon roared, a turn around showed it on its knees doing nothing to defend itself from the onslaught of blades and arrows slashing into it.

Not what I had planned but okay then. 

I spotted my hammer and ran over to get it! IT'S HAMMER TIME! Should I keep that? Nah. Anyway now back with my hammer, I jogged over to the others. PAYBACK! I pushed through and smashed into its shoulder. A bit of its hide broke off from the impact. Not gonna lie, hitting a demon with a giant hammer is great for therapy.

That's when I heard the rift crackle further behind me. 

Oop.

The demon lunged up with what I could only describe as a war cry, my unlucky face being the first one it laid eyes on.

All I saw was a raised claw and once again I'm flying, landing back under the rift, but not as in as much pain last time. A little light-headed I got up and again raised my hand to the breach hoping this would be it.

"LOOK OUT!"

Huh? I looked away from the rift to find the demon grinning down at me. Heck. Crackling with a shriek the rift closed again but stayed where it was, the demon toppled over onto its side. So… That helped a bit I guess. Cool. I… I think? Shaking my head I stomped over to the bastard and lifted a foot and bringing it down over its stupid face.

A few others ran up and we're hitting it with everything they had. 

"Da'len, get to the other side of the rift! One more attempt should seal it once and for all," Nodding I got up and ran far enough away from the demon yet still close enough to the now shrieking rift. Crap, "NOW!"

Without a word, I raised my hand. Instant connection and horrible, horrible pain. Much worse than before I assure you and it was physically dragging me closer holy sHIT NOT GOOD! "GUYS HELP!" Fuck not good!

"HOLD ON!" Arms fastened around my waist and held me against an iron-clad chest, Cassandra. 

Shit, we were still moving! Crap if this keeps up we'll be dragged right… Right into the… Rift. SHIT! "CASS LET GO!" instead, her arms only tightened around me, Dammit woman, " CASSANDRA LET ME GO OR WE'LL BOTH BE PULLED IN!"

"TO THE VOID I WILL!"

Damn stubborn people and damn stubborn rifts! Okay major move for self-defense, if someone grabs you from behind stomp on their feet. HARD.

I DIE WELL! With a snarl, I lifted my foot and brought it down on hers.

I zoomed towards that damn rift like a bra being taken off after a long day. The last things I could take in was the blinding green light, Cassandra's enraged cursing, and the thick scent of sulfur and copper.

Welp good news, I finally got some shut-eye and probably sealed the breach. Bad news, I'm eighty percent sure I'm dead...

Well... I had a good run I guess.

*CRASH*

"我猫 NOT THE GOOD POTS!" Damn my stupid cat! Why my good plants? For peat's sake at least not the basil, Ugh. groaning I moved to get up and clean up whatever she knocked over, I bet it was because her food bowl ty e FUCK PAIN!

Holding back a cry I fell back into bed as wave upon wave of white blinding pain came from… Well came from everywhere. Shit, what happened to me? Sluggishly opening my eyes I found… A damn wood cabin the fuck? It hurt but I raised myself up to look around more. One small bed against the wall, two shelves, a fireplace, a desk shoved into a corner, a big ass bird in a cage, a girl crouching on the floor. Why was there a girl crouched on the floor?

"I- I apologize I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

O~kay. Nervous girl definitely not a good thing, "It's fine… At least I guess s-" 

"I beg your forgiveness and blessing," And she was on her knees bowing to me "I am but a humble servant" trembling, her head moved to look up at me from the floor, "you're back in haven my lady. They say you saved us, the breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

Oh, shit… Guess who just recalled the cluster fuck of a day they had three days ago? Me. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Filled with panic, I peeked at the palm of my left hand, wrapped with enough bandages to be considered a mummy I spotted a bright green glow from beneath the strips of white cloth fastened around it.

Shit.

Gazing down I gripped the blanket covering everything from my hips down and tugged it off. Taking a moment to thank god I wasn't in an actual hospital cause if so I would definitely not be able to afford to eat for the next few months. 

Nearly every part of me was either wrapped up or bruised. Pretty much my entire right side was decked in gauze with small patches of crimson bleeding through, both of my arms burned like hellfire with every twitch, even my entire torso looked like a mummy with white wrapped around my chest and stomach. Oh, and also the gauze was the only thing I had on, weirdos didn't even bother with a damn set of underwear or a hospital gown. My only article of clothing and godsend was the thin hairband still on my head keeping my hair from spilling everywhere.

"So… Am I still going to Val Royeaux for trial?" Seriously Cassandra, who's probably gonna beat my ass for stomping on her foot, and that chancellor guy both mentioned that's what would happen.

The woman only shook her head, "I apologize, my lady, I know nothing of that."

Okay, she was still bowing, I'm a literal street rat, not a queen, "could you um… Please get up? Doing that isn't healthy for your spine," The girl was up in a heartbeat.

"Would you prefer if I kneeled my lady?"

Uh… "not… Not really, I mean I… I'm not comfortable with anyone bowing on kneeling in general," Something shifted about her expression then that I couldn't name, "but I'd appreciate it if you could get a doctor… And maybe some spare clothes?" I requested feeling a definite chill mixing with the dry heat of the fireplace, plus I don't think I can get up to use the bathroom much less scrounge around for some pants.

With a nod she started backing away, "I'm sure lady Cassandra will want to know you've woken. She said at once!" Ho shit.

"And she's…?"

"In the chantry with the lord seeker. 'At once' she said!" And with that, she was gone. 

I was alone, in a cabin, stuck in some strange place ye olde place with actual magic, with no idea how I ended up here in the first place, and have just survived getting pulverized by an actual demon.

Was okay a good time to have a meltdown? thinking to myself for a minute I decided yes, now was a perfect time to breakdown. With that I curled into a tight ball for a minute, letting the sting from all my injuries ground me. I wasn’t home. I wasn’t back in my tiny single room apartment with my spoiled rotten cat and plants, trying to scrape up whatever money I could with my two jobs. I was somewhere else, alone, and probably still wanted for what one can best categorized as a terrorist attack with no known survivors save for myself.

Yeah, I don't think there’s any shame in the few tears that started falling down my face as that last fact sunk in.

People died! People fucking died back there! Yet for whatever fucked up reason I was the only person to survive. Not someone who had family, oh no. apparently instead of someone from here living and making it out some nobody from definitely not here survived. Shit. how many was it? A few hundred? A thousand? Gods above I nearly died! Jesus shit I nearly died! Right, I pushed that blonde guy out of the way and… I… I just bled without noticing. If varric hadn’t given me that healing stuff I would’ve died. Hell, the same happened back with that bastard demon!

Beheaded, stabbed, sliced, electrocuted, fell off a ledge, burned. Take your pick that’s all that nearly ended me yester- three days ago.

Fuck, I've been asleep for three days. God I hope that nosy old lady across the hall broke into my apartment again, she’s pretty chill but at least she can get in and take care of my cat. Fuck I bet hardly anyone even knows I’m missing.

‘Look at you. Stuck nowhere and nobody will even miss you! They were right’ taking a breath I forced the stupid intrusive thought out of my head. I can’t be bothered with… Them. Gotta keep moving, find a way back, or at least find a way to bring my stuff here. Because the air is a lot better here and I can wear badass armor. Better find some crutches or someth-

“I have found some clothes for you miss.”

MEIN GOTT IN HIMMEL! Spooked shitless, I flailed around for a moment in an attempt to stop myself from falling out of bed, which in the end failed miserably. Every part of me screaming as my body crashed onto the cold ground in a jumbled heap of blankets and bandages. 

“MAKER! Are you alright?” While trying to untangle myself, small hands grabbed around and pulled the blanket off of me, causing me to flip and land on my chest, “Dear maker, I’m so sorry are you hurt?” 

lifting my head I looked up to see the girl from earlier gaping down at me with a jumbled heap of cloth in one hand and my blanket in her other, “I’ll get back to ya on it,” I groaned out, letting my head fall back to the ground, waiting for the waves of pain to ebb away. You’d think with all the health potions I had poured down my gullet everything wouldn’t hurt as bad as it did. But apparently, I wasn’t allowed that privilege. Instead, I had nearly the entire left side of my body screaming at me along with my back and stomach, and don’t even get me started on the left hand of glowing green doom I had going on! In summary; EVERYTHING PAIN!

“What’s going on here?”

Both of us looked up to see a man with a black goatee, some funky looking robes, and a scowl that was almost as fierce as Cassandras.

The girl jumped back and started shaking like a newborn deer in ice “I’m sorry it’s just… She fell and I..”

The man simply held up his hand to silence her “It’s fine, just help her get dressed and I’ll be back with some crutches.” and with that he walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Uh… who was that?”

The girl set the blanket on the bed, turning back to me holding out the small pile of cloth she had brought with her “that’s Adan, he’s one of our healers. Watched over you while you slept, was the only one the seeker could trust not to harm you.”

Well if that isn’t… Something. Like holy shit, she dropped that on me like a cartoon anvil. Weirdness aside I took the pile from her finding it to be several articles of clothing. In it was a dull red long sleeve shirt that had a few stains and holes on it, some dark brown pants that were definitely too big for me, a thick pair of the longest socks I’ve ever held, and a pair of plain black boots that would hardly go past my ankle. 

“I’m sorry if some of them don’t fit. With everything that’s happened, there isn’t much of anything to go around.” 

I looked at her as I held out the shirt “Nah it’s fine, anything that stops me from freezing to death.” Her face brightened at my words. Thank god because she was acting a bit tense even for me, you’d think there was an angry mob outside or something.

“Do you need any assistance in getting dressed?”

Shaking my head I moved to sit on the bed and pulled the shirt on, being careful of my bandages and bruises It didn’t hurt that much. Once on the contrast between sizes was made clear when most of the collar slipped off leaving my right shoulder exposed. I can work with this. Moving on. The girl handed me the long socks that weren't that hard to pull up over the bandages on my left leg. They stopped at my mid-thigh, she literally had me in freaking thigh highs and they were abso-freakin-lutely comfy. It was sweaters for my legs! NOW FOR SOME PANTALONES! Grabbing the pants I yanked them up my legs and… And they were too big. I mean waaaaay too big, If I stood up they’d fall off me. “I think I need a belt.”

Without a word the girl jumped up and made a beeline for one of the shelves in the room, pulling a small bundle of rope from the top. ‘Will this work?”

Oh heck yeah! “Bring it,” that rope would be perfect! And with the shirt, nobody will even see it! 

It was an easy fix, once that rope was tied up the pants only fell down to my hips and stayed there. Success! NOW ONTO THE SHOES. The least painful thing to put on.

In the end, I was dressed like a tomboy vagabond. It was like wearing pajamas to work! Definitely keeping these if they let me.

“You both decent in there?” 

Both of us turned to the door, guess that healer was back. Chill.

“Uh… Yeah, it’s safe.”

Slowly the door opened and he stepped in with an odd set of… I think those were the crutches he mentioned. They looked um… Okay, so I may have been expecting the usual steel metal crutches with those weird rubber cushions. Not the handcrafted, over the top walking sticks he had. I swear they had a few carvings on them. They looked expensive.

“Uh…”

A scowl formed on his face as he set them down on the bed beside me “use’em or don’t. The seeker and nightingale want you at the chantry as soon as possible.” with that he turned and marched out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

“Well, he seems to be in a better mood than earlier.”

NANI? My head snapped to the girl so fast there was an audible snap.

The girl, who’s name I found out was Elgara. She told me It meant sun in her father’s language, something about her mother being from the city and her dad being DAE-LISH. Not sure what that means but her name is pretty cool, It’s pronounced like El followed by GAH-RAH all in one. It took me a sec to learn how to pronounce it right myself.

Anyway back on topic.

Elgara left to finish some more work, leaving me to figure out how to hobble around with the wood crutches on my own. It wasn’t so bad, but compared to how short I was they lifted me off the ground for a moment every time I used them. 

Which would be interesting considering I had to get to the chantry building, through the village… Which was filled with people who may or may not still want me dead… yep, I’m panicking a bit.

Breath, just walk… No hobble out that door, remember to breathe and get to that building to have a chat with Cassandra who may end my life for that last stunt I did. I was standing in front of the door, not moving. Huh? What would help with… OH, I FORGOT TO CHECK THE MAIL!

On pure impulse at the thought, my body moved out and into the snow-filled, sunny as fuck day.

Regret.

The first thing I saw were two men dressed to the nines in heavy armor, and right behind them a giant crowd of people lining the path on all sides. A whole lot of people, all watching me… forget my aches and pains. This is much worse.

All eyes were on me now, watching me expectantly, waiting. God, it felt like I was back at one of her parties. Fuck it! Just gotta keep moving, avoid pausing for direct eye contact, and don't do anything foolish. Just like the parties, only they aren't there and I'm limping through snow. Just… eyes ahead, keep moving. Yeah, that’s how to do it.

Taking a deep breath I made my way past the men and armor and down the path.

It was slow, so so slow. Every second felt like an eternity, all of my muscles cried out as I kept moving. I could actually feel my bandages rubbing against my skin, scratching against my injuries like velcro on a sunburn. But I kept going, I had to. Wanna know why?

Because people were talking about as I walked by like I couldn’t hear them.

“That’s her…”

“... little cracks in the sky.”

“Walk safely, herald of andraste.”

There were too many people watching me! Too many voices, too many eyes! 

Making my way up several sets of snow-covered stairs and past even more people I finally reached the chantry. My heart hammering in my ears as my head throbbed along with it.

Once I was through those doors my body crashed back into them, slamming them shut and separating me from all those people back outside. Despite the pain, I let myself slide to the ground as everything kept on spinning around me. My anxiety was too much now. I just… Need a minute, yeah… I just need to catch my breath for a minute.

I'm fine, I didn’t do anything, no one actually said anything mean, I got it over with, it’s done.

Taking a shaky breath I clenched my hands to stop them from shaking, several of my nails digging into my palms. Huh… Guess a few of them broke when I wasn’t paying attention.

Breathe in three, breathe out three, breathe in three, breathe out three. Okay. Twenty-one, fifty-four, eighty-three, four hundred fourteen, two thousand one hundred eighty-three, nine hundred twenty-one, twenty-eight, fourteen, eighteen, six hundred and thirty-four, eight hundred twenty-two.

Okay. Pulse is steady, the room isn’t spinning, breathing is back to normal. I’m fine.

Grabbing my crutches off the floor I got up and walked through the large hall to the door that was at the other end of it, with yelling coming from the other side of it. Wonderful.

“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.”

Oh, it’s that unsolicited dick pic, he’s still grumping around? What was his name? Rodger? Rick? Something like one or the other.

Cassandra’s voice sounded through the heavy wooden door, her words surprised me so much I stumbled, “I do not believe she is guilty.”

“They failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way.”

First, off fuck you to. Second, off I didn’t intend shit! The only thing I intended to do was either wake-up or die! And look where we are now!

“I do not believe that.”

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.”

Oh shit! Well, she’s laying down the law and sounding pissed off. Better go in while she’s still ticked off at ole Ricky whatshisface. Raising my hand, I knocked on the door twice.

It opened instantly.

On the other side were two people in full armor, just like the ones from earlier when I first stepped outside. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the odd symbol that was on the chest, a sword in the center surrounded by little squiggles that could’ve been water or something. I wasn’t sure since in seconds whatshisface was again giving orders.

“Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

Neither of the guards moved. Instead, Cassandra gave them a different order. “Disregard that, and leave us.”

They gave an odd gesture of slamming their right fist over where the heart commonly is and marched out, gently closing the door behind them. Not gonna lie I was glad they didn’t slam the door shut because it looked like whatshisface wanted to do something like that.

“You walk a dangerous line, seeker.”

Stalking her way around the table set in the center of the room “The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” she stated leaving no room for a fool's argument.

Still not sure what was going to happen to me asked “so… I’m still your only suspect?”

Not wasting even a moment what’s his face turned to sneer at me “You absolutely are.” seriously this guy have a mega spiked buttplug shoved up there or something? He’s more grouchy than a Karen at noon who hasn’t had her alcohol yet.

“No, she is not.” Cassandra cut in looking done with his shit. If she lifts up one of the nearby bookshelves and beats him with it I will say I didn’t see, hear, or even notice anything.

The woman who looks like Assassin's Creed meets purple… oh uh… lily? No, there was an Ann in there… OH YEAH. leliana walked over to join what’s his face and Cassandra, “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.” she said not even attempting to hide the accusing look she shot him.

And he had the nerve to look shocked “I am a suspect?”

Leliana’s glare increased “You, and many others.”

Yay! I’m not there only suspect anymore! I mean it sucks what happened but on all accounts making me the only suspect in such a crime is illogical at best, “... Heard… The voices…” by the way it sounds what happened couldn’t have possibly been achieved by one person alone. “So… That thing... All a coincidence?” seriously the resources required to make an explosion of such a magnitude, disregarding the aftereffects following it, would take some material and manpower to accomplish. Which taking in how big the temple itself must have been… would be no simple feat. 

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

Wait, what? 

Shaking away my thought process to find everyone looking at me “que?” shit squirrel moment. Shit.

Somehow, Cassandra, had that look my math teachers used to give me when they’d figured out I’d been daydreaming during class “Regarding you, I was wrong. Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.” and with that, she walked god knows where.

Leliana took her time explaining what’s going on, “The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”

I looked down at said mark that was still covered in a layer of gauze. The green still shining through like lightning in a storm cloud, pulsing and flashing in time with my pulse.

“This is not for you to decide.”

In the wake of the chancellors scorching words, a thick spined book was slammed onto the table courtesy of Cassandra, her glare zeroing in on him like a heat-seeking missile to a bonfire “You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. ”her back straightened, her shoulders pulled back, and a look on her face I’ve only witnessed in the faces of piss drunk men who just got a horrible idea that inevitably leads to a night in prison and tale they will never truly know sprung forth. “As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” with a new fire in her eyes she stalked towards the chancellor. With every step forward he took one back. guess he finally realized just what kind of force of nature he pissed off “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

For the first time, he did the reasonable thing and speed-walked out of the room. Cassandra turned away rubbing the back of her head while leliana stepped closer, her eyes fixated on the book.

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” 

Everything she said pretty much went over my head, but one thing was clear, they were trying to achieve something and had no one backing them up. Never a good situation to be in.

Back at the table, Cassandra spoke up, “But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side.” turning to look at me at that last part I realized something very quickly…

I was abso-fucking-lutely stuck here and would be for a while, thank god my door was hardly locked because my cat probably won’t be seeing me for a while, a fact that hit me harder than anything else that’s come to light since waking up here. Looking up, both Cassandra and leliana had their eyes on me. Guess I better start figuring out what's going on here. Readjusting myself and my crutches I asked an obvious question, “Inquisition of old”?

Leliana answered first “It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.” which explained a bit. At least it didn’t sound like the Spanish inquisition at least, hopefully.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.” spoke Cassandra giving me more details but letting that whole ‘not like the Spanish inquisition’ thing die. But the word templar sounds familiar at least which is good.

Another question for prosperity, “Is this a holy war type of situation or...”

“We are already at war. You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether to war is holy… that depends on what we discover.” spoke Cassandra doing nothing to help my nerves. An undecided war… That’s always fun to see in a history book. NOT!

Final question. Clicking my thumbnail and the nail of my ring finger together I asked, “And what if I… don’t want to be part of a war?”

That question seemed to surprise both of them, leliana's eyebrows rose slightly, “You can go if you wish.”

Cassandra's answer held more depth, a pattern between them it looked. Leliana gave quick answers with little detail whereas Cassandra laid everything out as it was, “You should know that while some believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us.”

“We can also help you.” 

That got my hyper fixated attention real quick there was something unsaid in that last part. Despite leliana's words, Cassandra continued, “It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you.”

Had me there, can’t go back to how I now. Potential scars and all there’s no way I could turn my back on this, not in good conscience anyway. I was backed into a corner here, and by the looks of it, they knew this as well. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment before letting it out through my nose I an answer, “y'all only want to fix things? No conquest or takeovers?”

Again I seemed to surprise them, but in a good way by the looks of it.

“That’s the plan.”

Turning to face me, Cassandra raised a hand out between us, “Help us fix this before it’s too late.”

We shook hands and it was official, I’d stay here and help however I could. Cassandra spared me a smile and some of the anxiety I still had in me dissolved a bit.

You know those grand moments you read about in books? That one moment when everything shifted? It felt like one of those rare moments and I don’t know how to feel about it.

“Now with that settled I believe I owe you some answers,” Cassandra said pulling away and earning an odd look from not just myself but leliana as well.

“Huh?”

Without a word she picked the book up and gestured to the table, “does anything here look familiar to you?”

Looking from her to the table I saw it, a map. But none I’ve ever seen before. Hobbling closer I got a better look at it. The whole thing was aged and wrinkled as any worn-out paper gets. It looked like there was mostly land with a body of water on the right side that leads to nowhere, tiny symbols, and images littered here and there, small dots of blue no doubt lakes spread out, nothing looked familiar. At best it looked like someone flipped a map of the Mediterranean sea and altered it. Looking back at Cassandra I shook my head.

With a nod, she walked over and pointed to a weird symbol on the map below the large body of water, “do you know what this says?”

Says? Leaning closer to look at where she was pointing I squinted down at the symbol. Was… was that a fucking word? Looking from her to it I realized. That was a word and those were all over the map like fuzz on a peach.

Shit! In an attempt to hold back my rage at the fact I was somewhere where they spoke English BUT APPARENTLY DIDN’T WRITE IN IT I stepped away, shaking my head, “nope.” figures it would be too much to ask. Ascendance of a bookworm anyone? That got them looking worried. Instead of saying anything, they looked to one another, leliana nodding before turning and walking out of the room. Leaving me alone with Cassandra, was now a good time to panic? Because I felt like panicking. 

Turning to me with a glare on her face she spoke, “I suppose that means you truly are not from thedas. This changes things.”

My anxiety back in swing I was able to spit out, “ha… How so?”

Moving away to set the book she had slammed down on the table earlier on a nearby shelf she answered, “when we first found you leliana sent her people out to gather any information on you that could be found, for the first time none could find anything. No name, no backwater village that you could have crawled out from if anything you seemed to appear out of nowhere just as the breach had.” spinning on her heel she was back to glaring at me, “talk.”

Time for this pig to start squealing folks! “Uh… I’m from Charlotte, North Carolina. Last I remember I was getting ready for work before I woke up here, don’t recall anything from what we all saw at the temple and…”

My name? Should I?

“And…” the seeker seethed out looking ready to punch a hole through a wall. 

“And… my name's Alexandria Montagne.”

She huffed, “sounds orlesian.”

Oh, thank god! Don’t know what orlesian is but I’ll take it.

When she walked back over she paused as her gaze shot downward. Her eyes widening, “are you bleeding?!”

Looking down at myself I saw what had her concerned, I had apparently bled through my bandages and my pants, a large area on my left hip a dark red blotch that was slowly seeping downwards. Huh, I patted it and raised my hand up to see only a bit of blood so it wasn’t as bad as the injury on the mountain, “Yep, that’s blood.”

In a blur of grumbled swears and threats, Cassandra lifted me up by the back of my shirt with one hand and grabbed my crutches with the other before storming her way out of the chantry. Outside the odd crowd had dispersed and anyone who saw us gave Cassandra a wide berth as she went down the path on the left before making another, stomping up a flight of snow-dusted stairs then making a beeline for a small wooden house where she proceeded to kick the door open with a snarl, “HEAL THIS WALKING DISASTER!”

The man from before who was now standing in front of a table looking over some papers with solas. Both turned to look at us. Solas in shock, the other like this wasn’t the first time this has occurred.

“Bled through her bandages has she?” he said, setting the paper down and walking over to a box where he pulled out a large bundle of white.

Cassandra only answered with a noise which seemed to be enough. She set me down in a chair as solas walked over, “What happened?”

“She failed to notice she was bleeding, again.”

Solas raised a brow at me, “Really?”

I shrugged, “It isn't bad like last time.” Everyone let out their own sounds of disapproval.

“Step aside, should’ve changed yer bandages before going to the chantry. All that moving around reopened some of yer wounds.” Adan pushed past both of them with the clean bandages and a small bowl filled with some green stuff, “Off with yer shirt lass, easier to start there.”

Looking from him to Cassandra, I thought about asking him and solas to turn around but realized it was pointless. They both watched me while I was knocked out and made sure nothing happened to me, Cassandra was the one to trust them. So I pulled my shirt off and raised my arms so he could get the bandage off.

“Most women usually get nervous about this sort of thing lass.”

Again I shrugged, “Cassandra's right here, the doors open, and if y’all wanted to kill me or something you would’ve done it already. Besides, not like you haven’t seen this sort of stuff before.”

The healer took the dirty bandages and tossed them into a nearby basket, “Most reasonable thing I’ve heard all week.” reaching down to grab the bowl he asked, “Anything feel off?”

Taking a minute to stretch a bit the skin on my left side felt weird and stung as the cold air hit it but beyond that nothing extreme. I took a deep breath, with the bandages gone my chest didn’t feel as tight so it was easier to feel if my ribs were messed up. They were, “Did I crack a rib or something?”

Solas and Adan answered at the same time, “yes.”

“Two were cracked, one was broken and is still healing.” solas explained.

Nodding at that I looked at the healer, “well I guess everything feels okay then, bruises still hurt but nothing burning or anything.”

Adan nodded, “Good, now hold still, this will sting a bit.” then with little warning slathered whatever that green stuff was over my left side and oh boy did it sting. Well not really a burning sting but a cold one, like putting an ice cube on your skin. But it helped. The slight pain I felt slowly faded away as he spread it over my wounds, being careful not to apply too much pressure. Pulling away he set the bowl down and picked up the bandages, “alright now hold this here till I say so.” he commanded placing my hand over the start of a strip before proceeding to wrap it around me as it had been earlier.

“How is the mark?”

I shot my gaze at solas, “freaky but no pain.”

He nodded, “that is good to hear. Have you eaten yet?”

Before I could answer Adan did it for me “hasn’t eaten since they found her, was able to get a bit of broth down her throat otherwise she hasn’t eaten in over a week.” he then took my hand off the bit he had me holding and went on wrapping.

Well then. Guess I know what I’m doing after this.

After finishing the bandages around my upper torso and switching the ones on my lower torso he sent me and Cassandra out with a huff and an order to get something to eat. An order we both carried out as we made our way to the local tavern, the singing maiden.

She walked slowly as I hobbled along beside her. People made way for us, a few bowing slightly when they saw me.

“Are they going to keep doing that?”

Cassandra kept her gaze forward as we neared the entrance “as I’ve said before they believe you chosen, a blessing sent by the maker in our darkest hour. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Letting out a tired sigh because this hobbling was tiring, I told her how I felt “I liked to read as many books I could get my hands on when I was younger. Read A lot of stories where tyrants and dictators had people bowing to them, where I’m from it’s the sort of thing only a butthole expects so… Yeah, it feels weird. The only time anyone actually bows is when they’re being sassy.”

She nodded “is there no royalty in your lands?”

I thought about that for a minute. In the UK, yeah, but in the US? I half-assed a nod “not many, bowings a bit of an outdated thing. Only a few do it and more out of habit than anything.”

Again she nodded “I will keep that in mind,” we reached a door where she opened it for me “but there’s little I can do I’m afraid.”

Passing her to go in I nodded my thanks “eh, what can you do anyway? Stuff happens.”

Once inside it hit me… FÖOD! Glorious, warm, dear gods almighty this some home cooking FÖOD. BLESS! Looking around I saw multiple tables with cushioned chairs, someone playing a worn-out lute, a roaring fireplace, and people not paying me any mind because they had plates filled with goodness. With no warning, my stomach grumbled with the fury of a blue whale that was about to ask if they could speak to the manager alerting almost everyone I was there.

Half the noise stopped as everyone stopped whatever they were doing to gawk at me and the seeker.

Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the crowd, “ah, there’s the hero of the hour.” varric pushed himself out of his seat near the fire and walked over to us, “bout time you showed up, Cat, was getting worried they threw you back in the dungeon.”

At that, Cassandra huffed, “that is no longer necessary dwarf, she has been shown innocent and thus such measures are unneeded. We are here for food and nothing more.”

At that news he raised a brow, “that was pretty obvious from the druffalo call her stomach let out” he set his eyes on me, “c’mon, I got a few empty seats near mine.”

He walked back toward his table, me right behind him, and a grumpy Cassandra in tow. The table he was at was one of two directly in front of the fireplace. The table closest to the bar was filled while his sat empty and covered in paper and a few books. He got in his seat in the middle chair on the right side, I got in the one nearest to the fire on the left with Cassandra taking the one beside me.

“So how’re things going for ya so far, Cat?” he asked reaching for a large mug of something steaming, taking a quick sip before setting it down.

Laying my crutches under the table I scooted my chair in, “alright I guess, had a chat with her and leliana, went and got my bandages changed, now I’m just ready to eat.”

Cassandra let out a huff, “ready to eat? Your stomach says otherwise.”

At her words, varric nodded, “seeker gotta point. When’s the last time you ate anything?”

It took me a minute. Adan said a little over a week but not how many days exactly, “how long has the breach been up?”

At my words his eyebrows went up in a look of concern “well shit,” not wasting a beat he waved down one of the waitresses walking around “hey can we get her something big? Hasn’t eaten in a while.”

The waitress looked at me for a moment then back at Varric, “no problem hun, a bit of everything then?”

You better believe I nodded because everything smelled amazing.

She chuckled before walking off. Sending varric a fond look.

“She your girlfriend?”

That had him reeling back, “maker no, I just helped her out. Dunk idiot couldn’t take a hint so I let Bianca tell him off.” Ah, that’ll do. I nodded at him before I allowed myself to lay my crossed arms on the table and rest my head on them. 

Looking around I still found myself thinking this was a dream. Like I would wake up any moment and have to get ready for work and hate my day because I woke up. The only thing reminding me this was real was the sting of my injuries as I breathed. Aside from that everything was pretty good. I was around good people who seemed to be trying to do good who were helping me. I couldn’t ask for more. I had clothes, no infected wounds, and was about to be fed.

“Hey cat you there?”

Blinking I sat up to look at varric and Cassandra, “huh? Sorry was thinking.”

Varric let out a huff as he smiled at me, “was just asking if there’s anything you wanted to drink.”

Oh… Uh… what did they have to drink in medieval Europe? I know they had alcohol and that clean water wasn’t always common, and I didn’t see any cows for milk, not sure if there’s and coffee either, “Whatcha got?”

“Ale, wine, brandy, some watered down stuff from the free marches.”

“Anything non-alcoholic?”

He looked me over, “a lightweight huh?”

“Two sips and I’m shit faced.”

With a nod, he seemed to think over, “well there’s tea, maybe some rams milk, I think they may have some of that stuff the ambassador drinks. You can ask, I stick to ale or water if I can.”

“The teas are not that bad, a bit strong but once you water them down, the herbal blood lotus tea is rather appealing.”

Okay definitely getting that. When the waitress walked by again and I asked for some of that blood lotus tea, Cassandra ordering some for herself as well. A few minutes after the waitress walked back over with a giant platter in one hand and two large mugs in the other. She set the platter down in front of me along with one cup, placing the same in front of Cassandra, “You need anything else?”

I shook my head “no thank you.”

With that she smiled and walked off to serve someone else, leaving behind a mini buffet. On the platter were many things. Three bowls filled with apples and what looked like oatmeal, and a large serving of what I think was a vegetable soup. Along with the bowls were a few large wedges of cheese, a basket of some rolls, one or two small jars that had god knows what in them, and at the center of it all a large metal teapot that had steam billowing out of it. A feast. I felt ready to cry.

“Holy maker, Cat, they gave you the works huh?” varric said in near awe at the food.

Unable to speak I nodded, I was going to eat and eat well. Cassandra reached over and grabbed the teapot to pour herself a drink. 

“You not hungry seeker?”

She shook her head, “I have eaten already, plus by the looks of I may lose a finger if I attempt it.”

On that note I dug in, all I know was that I reached for a roll first and one of those jars. Everything became a blur of trying any of the food I could reach and making up for the week spent on broth and water. The meat was thick and cooked with just enough pink in it to have red juices running down my chin, the apples crisp and the juices flowing down my chin and hands with every bite, the cheese tasted amazing with the meat and just as good when eaten with the apples, the rolls were soft but hot enough the have the butter and whatever from the jars melting in seconds, although a bit crunchy the oatmeal looking stuff was sickeningly sweet, and the stew was both light and filling. In between it all I chugged down the tea like a fool who just clawed their way out of a desert.

By the end of it, there was food under my nails, differing liquids ranging from broth to tea dripping down my neck, and a stomach so full I had to loosen the rope that kept my pants from dropping. 

I caught the shocked look Cassandra and varric were giving me, “is there something on my face?”

Both shook their heads, Cassandra being the first to speak, “I’ve never seen anyone eat that much food so quickly…”

“You haven’t seen Hawke seeker… you haven’t seen Hawke…”

I don’t know who Hawke is but that’s definitely not the first time Varric’s mentioned them. Seeing them occupied I stacked the empty bowls and plates, dumping what I hadn’t and couldn’t eat the bowl on top. 

All that was left was the tea.

Without any thoughts save the odd spicy flavor the tea held, I reached forward and grabbed my mug and downed the remaining contents in seconds. With a satisfied sigh, I placed the now empty mug on the platter with all the other dirty dishes.

“I take it back, she’s probably got a bigger stomach than Hawke.”

I nodded, “Bet yer hairy chest I do, if I’ve learned one thing in my sorry life it's to take what you can.”

He smirked at me, “any other words of wisdom in there?”

Again, I nodded, “give what you can spare, settle all debts, be gay, eat fruit, and never dig for seashells with your bare hands.” A cheer arose from everyone in the tavern at my words. Of course, it spooked me and I almost fell out of my chair hadn’t Cassandra helped me.

Once my chair was stable, she settled into hers with a huff, “wise words from someone who could hardly swing a hammer.”

I turned to her, “huh?”

“The way you fought on the mountain. It was sloppy at best and a safety hazard at worst.”

“Well, I think I did pretty good considering I never used one before.”

May have chosen a bad time to say that since she choked on her tea and started coughing. Oops. During the fuss the waitress came over and picked up the platter of dishes, varric handing her a few coins as she passed.

Then one of the many soldiers walking around ran in, stopping a few feet short of our table when they laid eyes on Cassandra, “Uh…”

Holding up a hand to get their attention I told them, “I’d wait a minute.”

They nodded and we waited for Cassandra to not die. Once done coughing she shot a fierce glare my way before turning to address the soldier in a harsh tone, “what?”

“The nightingale wished for me to inform you that they are ready to discuss further plans, Seeker Pentaghast.”

She nodded and the soldier ran out of the tavern to do gods know what else. Then Cassandra turned to me, “get your crutches, this involves you as well.”

No point in arguing with her. By the looks of it, she'd have special words for me later. Carefully I reached under the table and grabbed my crutches. Guess a nap would have to wait. Once up, I pushed my chair in and sent varric a quick wave as I followed behind the seeker. 

“We'll chat later when the seeker’s done with ya.”

Cassandra shot a disgusted noise over her shoulder at him but kept walking.

We made our way back into the chantry, the hall empty save for a few people who seemed to be praying. Pretty peaceful compared to earlier thankfully. Making our way to the door at the end I glanced at my marked hand. The pulsating magic was as strong as before.

“Does it trouble you?”

Faltering I stopped and turned to Cassandra.

It took a moment to think of a proper answer, “It isn’t growing and it doesn't hurt but…”

Curious, she tilted her head, “but?”

I licked my lips, “it didn’t close the breach like everyone wanted.”

At that, her eyebrows shot up, “You did everything we asked of you, and you nearly died twice in doing so.” I nodded at her words as she continued, “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

Oh, so there’s talk of adding to this nuttery? Could it make things better? Could it make things worse? Could it make me explode like an egg in the microwave! “Sure! Let's add more magic! Maybe I could pull a rabbit out of my hand!”

“Hold on to that sense of humor.” she smiled a bit and we continued on to the door.

We walk in and- YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! Oh someone either up there or down there was laughing their ass. Wanna know why? THAT ABSOLUTE WALNUT WHO CALLED ME A CHILD AND A DWARF WAS STANDING RIGHT ACROSS FROM ME ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DAMN TABLE! FUCK!

And of course, out of the other people there, Cassandra introduced him first, “You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

Resting bitch face mod initiated. The moment we actually looked at each other he tensed for a second, then looked away. Feel your sins crawling down your spine knucklehead, feel them! A hand moved to the back of his neck as he spoke, “It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived.”

Pleased you survived, if my ass wasn’t busted I’d jump across this table and bust yours, pretty boy.

What? I’m ticked off at him, not blind.

Unaware of our silent tiff Cassandra moved on to introduce someone else, “This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

I turned my head to see who that was and… Pretty lady!

She was absolutely adorable! Holy shit, she was like the physical embodiment of a fancy box of expensive chocolate. The kind where each one was individually wrapped in pretty gemstone colored wrapping paper. She had what I could only guess was there version of a clipboard in her hands. And she had on the cutest gold and blue outfit that wasn’t really a dress but also didn’t seem to actually involve pants.

“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last,” she spoke with a Spanish or Italian accent, she sounded classy like Antonio Banderas. Wait a sec… Cassandra has a sort of standard European accent, leliana french, the commander British, and ambassador Montilyet Spanish or Italian… Is this place just an altered medieval Europe? Shit, I hope not. If there’s nothing but Europeans and magic that would make stuff a bit boring.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

SHIT!

Back in the real world, I looked at leliana, “My position here involves a degree of…”

Cassandra spoke up for her “She is our spymaster.”

Assassin's creed. I fucking called it.

While I cheered on internally, leliana gave the seeker the stink eye, “Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

Then everyone started looking my way…

OH! Right, gotta introduce myself or something, “Nice to meet y’all.” real smooth idiot, real freaking smooth.

While Cassandra and leliana remained as stone-faced as even the ambassador lifted a brow, “y’all? I apologize I have never heard that word before.”

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… Southern accent not active here! Damn, it really must be a different kind of dungeons and dragons Europe here, “Uh…”

“That’s what we have come here to discuss.” Cassandra started circling me, “earlier when we asked if anything on the map seemed familiar you couldn’t even read what was written on it, and the lands you say you hail from I have never heard of before. The way you speak is even unusual.”

“And none of my contacts could find anything about you.” The nightingales' words had both the commander and the ambassador looking shocked, The first gripping the pommel of the giant ass sword he had strapped to his side. Leliana seemed to catch that as well, snapping to look at him, “though aside from the mark you have no magical abilities.” Then she looked back at me, “you are not from these lands correct?”

Nodding because she wasn’t wrong, “yeah, pretty much.”

Her and Cassandra nodded, the seeker grabbing a small box from underneath the large table, “we found these items on you when you fell out of the fade, so far we are unable to tell what they are exactly.” setting the box on the table she reached in and pulled out my wallet.

Thank god! As fast as I could without hurting myself, I hobbled over and she handed it to me. Opening it to find everything was still inside. My ID, some cash, the two or three membership cards I had, and several other things I didn’t trust myself to leave at home, “well at least I got this,” I said pulling out my ID.

“What’s that? It has your portrait on it.”

“My identification card. It’s usually to confirm my age If I’m actually as old as I say I am, or if someone finds my body somewhere and needs to know who I am,” pointing to the small red heart on it, “also to confirm if they can harvest my organs when I die.”

The commander and Cassandra appeared the most disturbed by my words. The first asking in a shaky tone, “harvest your organs?”

Nodding, I told him, “yeah, I’m an organ donor. Science and technology are more advanced where I’m from so there's procedures that if something’s wrong with your organ you can get a new one if they have your blood type.”

“Dear maker that’s practically blood magic.”

“Don’t know what that is but alrighty then,” ignoring the flabbergasted look on his face, I put my ID away and shoved my wallet into one of my pockets. Then I reached into the box to discover my phone, “Oh hell yeah!” not wasting a second I turned it one to find it still working. With no signal and my battery was at eighty-three percent. crap.

“Now that… Device. Gave us concerns. What is it?”

I spoke not looking up from my screen as I checked on my stuff, “a phone, we use these for communication and entertainment.”

“Communication? Like a letter?”

I nodded at leliana's assessment, “yeah. If you have someone's number or follow them on a social media platform you can call or send a text. Something I can’t do now.”

The nightingale walked over to look over my shoulder at my screen, which was fine since I was just looking over my music, “how far can a message be sent?”

“Eh,” I shrugged, accidentally bumping her in the chin, “OH! shit, sorry.” she backed away a step but waved off my concern.

“No harm done, as you were saying?”

“Right, my bad. Anyway, I can hit someone up anytime across the planet, as long as we both have good WiFi that is. I could send a hello to a friend on the other side of the planet and they’d get it in seconds.”

Those had the ambassador by my side in a heartbeat, “OH may I?” Before I could answer the seeker snatched it out of my hands, pressing the power button and putting back in the box.

“Whatever it is, it’s a distraction.” turning back to us, now looking unimpressed she started pacing, “Back to the matter at hand. It is obvious you are not from this world, it would not bode well for us if this is discovered. And it may be a death sentence for you if the wrong people discover this.”

Oh shit, this is actually serious, playtimes over children. Got bigger fish than a bastard demon to worry about it seems. Righting myself the humor fell away, “so we need a backup or something?”

The seeker nodded, “correct, already rumors are circulating about your origin.”

A brow lifted, well that was interesting to hear, “what have people been saying exactly?”

Leliana answered before Cassandra could even open her mouth to speak, “many are saying the maker sent you to us from his side, others say you were born from the breach itself, and there are a few that seem more… plausible.”

“I’m listening.”

She nodded, “thanks to our Commander, many have taken the notion you are half-dwarf. Other tales are being spun of you being a half-elf, but that has become the most popular.”

Slowly… So very slowly I turned to glare at the walnut who was looking everywhere but my direction. HALF DWARF? A powerful frown grew on my lips, the corners dropping as low as I could pull them, “Really?”

Cassandra looked between us, “Am I missing something? How is Cullen involved?”

Before he or leliana could say anything I spoke up, “back on the mountain, after I wasn’t bleeding to death I said something and he made some comment about how I couldn’t be what?” I narrowed my eyes at him, “fifteen? Then when I told him my actual age he asked if I was a dwarf.”

Now with a half-grin on her face, Cassandra gawked at Cullen, “truly?”

He was rubbing the back of his neck so fiercely he may rub it raw, “I… I hadn’t meant anything cruel I just… Maker, I truly am sorry.”

Well… he did seem regretful about it and didn’t deny it. I nodded, “apology accepted,” then I turned to leliana, “let’s go with it. As far as anyone here knows I’m a half-bred bastard who can’t read.”

Going with a rumor is easier than trying to deny it. If you can’t disprove it, retell it in a way that either helps you, incriminates whoever started it, or both. If you can’t climb your way out of the hole drag whoever pushed you in with you.

While Cassandra and leliana seemed to approve, the ambassador looked conflicted. “That may backfire. Not many will approve of you being an illegitimate child, much less not fully human.”

Leliana walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, “it will be fine Josie.” then she looked back to me, “I can have a few people go out and spread the rumor, any other ideas on what to add?”

Hm? What could I add? I shrugged, “let them alter it however they like. It would be fishy if you send people out all saying the exact same thing.”

This seemed to impress her, “you’ve done this sort of thing before?”

“Not this extreme but maybe,” I answered smiling back. Hehehe. they can't prove a thing here.

Shaking her head, Cassandra got us back on track, “maker, now to discuss what to do with you.”

Uh oh…

She had a look about her, the look of someone who had an ace up their sleeve or an Uno reverse card ready to lay down the sickest burn back to whoever talked shit. “Though you were injured you will need to learn to fight. Therefore once the healer says you are fully healed you shall start training with me.”

So she shall beat my ass for nearly making her choke on tea then? Sounds fair.

“Until then we shall teach you how to survive, how to act, and everything you may need to know for the foreseeable future.”

Well… Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have... No excuse for taking so long to update. this year has just been throwing my ability to focus on getting this done OUT THE DAMN WINDOW!
> 
> So here's chapter two. (Insert preferred deity) help me.

After explaining what would happen now, Cassandra and the others shoved me out of the room to discuss details amongst themselves, leaving me to wander around on my own. 

A few minutes of roaming later I found Varric near the gates, crouched in front of a fire. He looked up as I hobbled over “So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”

A breath left me as I tried to figure out a proper response, “I’m… I’m not entirely sure what’s goin’ on.”

He let out a chuckle. “That makes two of us,” then he turned to grab a stick and poked around the fire, coals flaring up into a bright orange as they met the air. "For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.” Once done, he tossed the stick aside.

“Here I thought I was losin’ my mind. If it was so bad why’d ya stay? didn’t Cassandra say you were free to go?”

Half assing a shrug he answered, “I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.”

Wait… Back up… Ha-how many died? Thousands? Suddenly feeling weak and finding it hard to breathe, I let my ass hit the ground. My crutches tumbled onto the gravel littered snow on either side of me. Shit.

“Whoa, You alright there?”

It kept swirling around my head. Thousands. Thousands. Thousands. Thousands. THOUSANDS DIED ON THAT MOUNTAIN! 

Thousands who had families and loved ones, thousands who would be missed, thousands who knew how this world worked, thousands who could have been better suited for this madness than me! ALL DEAD!

“Cat?”

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts to stop, my head spinning like a top. The outside of my vision started looking fuzzy. Tried to breathe in and out, in and out, just stay awake. The fuzz kept growing around me. Was I breathing? Varric shouted something but I was too far gone. The dark took hold of me.

No wonder so many wanted me dead. Why was I alive when someone they had cared about wasn’t?

I was unconscious for two days after that. When I came to Adan was there at my bedside with a scowl and orders.

One, I was put on bed rest for the next week. Two, no heavy meals for me until then. Three, only two people at most would be allowed to visit me at a time. And four, the worst by far… I would be drinking the liquid Karen concoction he poured down my throat after I had woken up after every meal. Which tasted worse than the healing potion. Three times a day, for seven days. A grade total of twenty-one times I would be regretting being born with taste buds. Fuck my life.

The only good news was that I had some time to myself. Aside from the lessons everyone had for me, there wasn't much to do. So at the moment I laid in bed wearing a… Okay it was a long sleeve shirt that was baggy on me but men wore it as an undershirt, AKA an off white tunic covered in random stains and my baggy pants. There was absolutely nothing to do...

But think.

Without anything to occupy me my mind was able to travel to… Less positive thoughts. 

You know, when I originally thought of survivors' guilt it was just this understanding that you were guilty about still being alive while someone else had to pass away… But it’s a lot worse than that. It feels like you’re in the wrong place. Someone else should be here, you’re in their spot and should move but you can’t because… Well because there's no one there anymore. Thousands died at the Conclave, important people who had actual lives here who knew how this world worked. Men, women, god forbid children. All dead. How many were there? Leliana had said hundreds, Varric thousands, and so far no one has given an actual number.

Two thousand, three thousand, five thousand? How many bodies were on that mountain? Are they still up there? It’s freezing out there… That means they’re all just left there frozen… The ones who burned though… How the air smelled when I saw those corpses. No eyes and their faces frozen in pure agony. 

I need a distraction! something to occupy my fucked up mind! 

Okay... What did I do during quarantine? oh, shit... I browsed the web, played video games, tending to my cat and plants, do one of my niche activities, Or just texting Max and anyone else from work. all things I couldn't do here. 

guess I gotta figure out something else to do then...

Scanning the room I tried to look for something interesting to do or use.

The cabin I was in could count as both decorated and spartan depending on how you look at it. Despite what was shown on TV and movies, the bed had a set of sheets and a few modest pillows. While two of said pillows and the blanket were a royal blue, one pillow was a deep red, all had yellow coat of arms looking splotches on them that matched the sheets underneath. On the wall to the right was a worn-out landscape that showed a village. on the left, was a barrel with a worn-out rag thrown over it with only a candle and a tiny lantern keeping it from slipping off. from there everything became more spread out. had a tiny table and chair right at the end of the bed with a lute almost as big as I was left against it. on either side of the entryway was a partially filled bookshelf, the books weren't even appropriately shelved. Then in the corners were a few large burlap sacks of... Something? grain? Straw? I could open them and find out.

Or I can ignore it and avoid the future mess altogether...

WHAT ELSE WAS THERE?

There were the random pelts of unidentifiable creatures hung on almost every wall. Not gonna lie... They kinda freaked me out. but so did the three giant barrels on the other side of the room. those could've had anything from extra grain to pickled fish in them. ugh. Definitely gonna avoid opening those if I can help it. Le giant red rug in front of the fireplace... I could roll myself up in it the same way Cleopatra did. 

and risk getting too close to the fireplace? 

Okay... There was a desk on the other side of the fireplace... Holding a few things on it I could mess with.

Or not...

I don't know who left some of this stuff here in the first place. hell, maybe Varric or someone else left it here while I was passed out.

Or someone who died at the Conclave...

my fists slammed against the blankets, "DAMMIT!"

CAN'T HAVE MY HEAD TO MYSELF FOR ONE MINUTE? JUST ONE WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT THOSE BODIES I PASSED ON THE MOUNTAIN? I GET IT! I'M ALIVE AND THEY'RE NOT! THEY HAD A PLACE HERE AND I TOOK IT! CAN'T I GO ONE MINUTE WITHOUT THE IMAGE OF A FROZEN OR CHARRED CORPSE GOING THROUGH MY HEAD?

"your worship, are you alright?"

SHIT! "uh... Sorry, what?"

Elgara's head peaked through the door, "I asked if you were alright? I heard a shout and thought it best to check on you."

oh... "um... thanks. I'm alright though, just... I'm..."

she stepped in and shut the door behind her, "had a bad dream?"

"Yeah, somethin’ like that." A hand went to rub the back of my neck while the other picked at a few loose threads in the blanket, "you're the only one that heard that, right?"

her eyes widened and shot to the door before making their way back to me. "just me I'm afraid. But..." 

Oh no…

“Everyone else is rather busy so there’s hardly anyone outside right now.”

Oh, thank god. For a second there I thou- WAIT A SEC! Struggling from underneath the blanket I got up and pointed at her, “you were pullin’ my leg weren’t ya?”

A cheeky smile graced her lips, gone was the nervous wreck I had first woken to, in her place stood a woman who looked as though she could put the Weasley twins to shame! “I have no clue what you are talking about. I was simply letting you know that I was the only person outside.”

This is fine… I can work with this… I’m more used to smartass anyway, “fine, keep your secrets.” crossing my arms I leered at her with suspicion. “But what were ya doin’ out and about if ‘EvErYoNe eLsE Is RaThEr bUsY’ hm?”

Got her. 

smug expression crumbling, a rosy blush grew from the tips of her ears to her neck, “I uh… I was helping Solas make some more medicine and simply lost track of time.”

Crossing my arms I let out a deep, “mhm” as I returned the grin she had given me earlier. “So was it as tedious and borin’ as I imagine it would be? I mean, you were just makin’ medicine right?”

Although it seemed impossible, I swear her blushing increased tenfold. In a heartbeat, she started waving her hands in front of her, “Creators no! He was having some trouble and I-I Offered to help him I swear!”

“Chill.” I raised my own hands in surrender and pulled the blanket back over me, “It’s fine, I was just teasin’. How long have you known him anyway?” I questioned having not been here long, so for all I could they might’ve known one another awhile.

She seemed to fold into herself and muttered out something so quite the crackling from the fireplace drowned it out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

Taking a deep breath she said, “I’ve only known him a week or so now.”

Ah, there it was. I nodded in understanding, “and you caught feelings for 'em.”

Her eyes shot up at me with the speed of a bullet. Her shoulders fell as she let out a sigh and moved to sit on the bed, “I don’t know why. I just talked to him and suddenly he seems so charming and intelligent.”

Ah, the ever-present ‘new and out of nowhere crush you get on a new friend or acquaintance’ shit. Is it love? Is it platonic? Is it gas? Who knows! “Well, that’s normal.” The crush bit I mean, that charmin’ bit is still up for debate as far as I’m concerned. But until then… 

“It is?”

“Well… Yeah. It’s new emotions. you only met him recently. You know you at least like him, so your brain’s like ‘we like him, now what?’ so it’s throwin’ a whole bunch of emotions and feelings around.” I’ve been there enough times to know how it works, so I told her, “best give it some time and see if the crush stays or not. If it dissipates, he’s just a friend. If it gets worse, then start freaking the fuck out.”

She looked troubled for a moment and then ended up falling backward onto my legs. The laughing went on for a good few minutes until she was red in the face with tears streaming down her face. At least someone was having a laugh. Not sure why but at this point it was the first one I’d heard here. When her laughter died down, Elgara sat up and wiped the tears off with one of her sleeves. sniffling she said, “if someone had told me a week ago that the Herald of Andraste spoke like that I wouldn’t have believed them. But I am glad to be wrong about it.”

I shook my head and smiled, “feelin’ better then?”

“Very.” she moved to sit back up and turned to me, “now,” I didn’t like the look she had, “is there anyone who’s caught your interest?”

Aw hell Nah! I shot forward and shoved her a bit. “pfft! Like crap. It’s not like I’ve had time to look at the merchandise! Seriously, how the frick did you get paired with Solas? Isn’t he a prostate or whatever?”

“It’s pronounced apostate, and with the circles gone all mages can be considered apostates now.”

“OOOO000000oooooooo000000OOOOOOH! Did Solly Wully tell ya that while whisperin’ sweet nothin’s in yer ear?”

Yeah, she grabbed my pillow from behind me and beat the crap out of me with it. Despite the aches and pains from my injuries, we were laughing up a storm. In retaliation, I balled up the blanket and swung back at her with as much force as I could. Which… Wasn’t really a lot but… Hey, we had fun. Or we did until Adan and Solas walked in.

Then the laughing from before became replaced with yelling… I had torn open another injury again… 

Yelling aside, the rest of the week went by uneventfully, thank gods. Cassandra or Josephine would check-in and give me some quick lessons about this world, other times Solas or Varric would pop in for a chat. But above all else, one thing remained constant…

I would begin combat training… With a fresh squadron… That will be trained by Commander walnut… Outside… Early every morning for two weeks… I was fucked.

Elgara and Varric promised to make sure I’m cremated as well as destroy my phone in the fireplace.

I mean sure, I wouldn’t be the only one learning but the idea of waking up before the ass crack of dawn and standing out in the snow for a few hours wasn’t exactly my idea of fun. But Cassandra called it necessary. Said I had to get used to the cold for something or another. Either way, She and Leliana had the armor they sent me up the mountain in repaired and ready once Adan gave the all-clear.

Then the fateful day arrived.

My ribs were mended, my wounds didn’t tear open every time I moved, and my bruises no longer stung. Healed and safe to leave the warmth of my cabin, Cassandra, Adan, Elgara, Varric, and Solas were standing above me as I woke. 

I nearly shat myself waking up to that.

In a sleepy haze, the world went from the comfort of my bed to standing on the outskirts of what was the training grounds with Cassandra fiddling with my armor. Adan and Elgara had left to go about their day, meanwhile, Varric and Solas had followed as Cassandra dragged me out of the village.

“She’s fine, Seeker.” Varric yelled out from his spot beside a bemused Solas, “you tighten her armor up anymore and she’ll hardly be able to breathe in it, much less fight in it.”

The Seeker shot a scathing glare his way before pulling a strap holding the armor on my right arm in place a notch tighter, “It is better to be safe than sorry, dwarf. I’d rather her armor not fall off if you hadn’t noticed.”

I stood there in silence as she turned her attention to adjusting the green scarf around my neck. Having no idea how this amour stuff went, I found it best to just go with the flow. Besides, all the other recruits were either fiddling with their weapons and armor. On their own of course.

“Shouldn’t I be doin’ this on my own?”

Cassandra tugged on my coat and shushed me, “I will show you how later, for now, I doubt you could put any of this on properly.”

WELL THAT DIDN'T HURT MY FEELINGS!

“RECRUITS, REPORT IN!”

OTT MEIN GOTT! At the Commander's roar, the recruits scrambled up and raced ahead to gather around him. Meanwhile, Cassandra was still messing with my armor! “Cass… I’m gonna be late!”

“GOTTA LET THE BABY OUT OF THE NEST SOMETIME SOON, SEEKER!”

Eyes blazing red, Cassandra seized the front of my armor and lifted me off the ground before whirling her head around she snarl, “I STILL HAVE THOSE CHAINS, VARRIC!” kinky! Seeming to have no fear of her, Varric chuckled, waving a hand at her threat. Solas simply placed a careful hand over his mouth as his eyes crinkled. Next thing I know I’m being carried over to the recruits by a Seeker. A few of them shoving one another to get out of her way. She plopped me down between two recruits and right in front of the Commander, “make sure she does not hurt herself. Am I understood?”

I, the Commander, and every recruit there nodded in understanding before she huffed and stormed off to the village gates. With her and her temper gone almost everyone turned their attention to the Commander. A few of them didn’t bother hiding the looks they cast my way of course. 

The Commander cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention as he began speaking. 

Of course, I hardly heard a word of it. Something about ‘duty to the Inquisition’ and ‘becoming the best it had to offer’ either way I chuckled at the word duty and just stared at wherever his hair was.

“Alright, everyone pair up and show me what I have to work with.”

Wha-huh? In seconds everyone was walking over to a large pair of chests between a pair of tents set upright against the outer walls of the village. Looking around in panic for a second, I resigned myself to just follow along and do what everyone else was doing. A line had formed and I ended up near the very back.

Everyone already knew each other and were chatting casually meanwhile, I was trying to think of what the Commander had actually said. I REALLY hope it wasn’t any actual instructions about combat and he just gave some random speech that he probably tells every set of recruits he trains. If not then I’m almost fucked. And I say almost because of the sword fixation I went through after binge-watching the witcher when it first came out.

Also to watch Henry Cavill’s butt. But that’s another topic.

The line moved forward, pairs left leaving with a sword and shield each…

Oh boy…

NOT GOOD! DIDN’T GO DOWN A YOUTUBE RABBIT HOLE FOR THAT! NOT GOOD!

There were only a few more people until I had to get a set. There were two things to acknowledge here… ONE, I doubt I could handle both a sword and a shield. TWO, I had no clue on how to even use a sword and a shield. 

It was my turn now.

TIME TO DISAPPOINT EVERYONE HERE!

I cracked my knuckles and looked for a decent sword to pick up. Which wasn't much. Most of them had dents on the blade or the handle was close to breaking, mostly a bit of both. A glance back over my shoulder showed the few behind me merrily chatting away amongst themselves. I reached in and grabbed the handle of the worst looking sword I saw. It was pleasantly lightweight. Felt as heavy as an iron skillet but the handle made it easier to hold it up with one hand. moving over to the shields. I pulled out one that nearly had a hole burned through it. 

The combined weight of both wasn’t anything too horrible. I’ve held up more carrying my groceries a few blocks from the store to my apartment. But it would be a whole other matter when I had to swing both around while trying NOT to get stabbed.

Now to find a partner to hit me…

Almost everyone else was paired off now and sparring. We had an even number of recruits, right?

“Need someone to hit Herald?”

ASWEETJESUSDFGOTTHJKOIUYFUCKINGTREEXIAOJIECRAPVBNOTHANKJ! Spinning around, and not squealing like a constipated squirrel, found myself face to face with a pair of recruits. The tallest of the two, a person with bright teal eyes and a noticeable amount of freckles across their face, smiled down at me. The shorter of the two, someone with morning stubble and glazed over eyes, stood further back and was watching the snowfall around us.

“Uh… I guess so? Aren’t y’all paired off already though?”

They shrugged, “there’s the twenty-one of us, and Jim here can’t focus on anything for more than a minute if we’re lucky.” they then put their shield under the arm carrying the sword and leaned down, their free hand held out between us, “the name’s Tabatha Bristol.”

Okay… This doesn’t seem like a trap. I set the sword down on the ground beside me and shook their hand in a firm grip, “Alexandria Montagne, at yer service.”

A corner of their lips tilted upwards, “Isn’t that orlesian?”

Picking my sword back up I shrugged. Play the lie, live the lie, “I guess? It means ‘mountain’ last I checked.”

“Aren’t you illiterate?”

Both corners of my lips fell. “I am, my mother wasn’t.”

My words even had Jim’s attention. Both of them were looking at me wide-eyed and slack-jawed, “maker, you got some problems going on there?”

I looked at them a minute. There was an uneven number of people and I was now in the mood to hit something, “tell ya what. You let me swing at you a few times, I’ll unload the emotional trauma that could be called my childhood. Sound like a deal?” because fuck if I never had a therapist for this shit.

Despite my bitch face, Tabatha threw their head back and laughed, “sounds good to me, but only if I get to take a few swings at you.”

Sassy remark, sassy remark! I opened my mouth and-

“AT LEAST BUY HER DINNER FIRST!”

My head snapped around to shout at Varric for stealing my first chance to be a sarcastic little shit, “GO SIT ON AN ICE CICLE AND ENJOY IT, TETHRAS!”

Before anyone could say anything else, the Commander's voice cut through like my cat's claws, “BRISTOL, MARKS, HERALD! GET TO TRAINING NOW!”

BYTHEIQEGOTTBAKAGEROBULLJOJO! I and Jim scrambled over to a clear space near the edge of the woods where I started beating his shield like it was a money-filled piñata. 

Tabatha, took their time walking over to join us. Without a care in the world, they looked at the Commander, “I thought her name was Montagne or did you forget that Commander?”

And on this day not a single fuck was given by Tabatha Bristol.

He raised a finger at them, opening and closing his mouth several times without words leaving it. Finally, his hand dropped, “FINE! BRISTOL, MARKS, AND MONTAGNE.”

Jim stepped back as I started hitting his shield harder. 

“I think he meant with a shield.”

Not turning around I said, “only know how to use a sword.”

“Well that won’t do.” a hand gripped my shoulder and turned me away from Jim until I was facing Tabatha, “the first thing you’re going to do is drop your sword so I can show you how to use a shield properly, then you’re going to use both and show me what you can do. Sound like a plan?”

Deep breath out and my whole body relaxed, “thank gods someone has one.” I set the sword down in a nearby pile of snow, “okay, let’s try it.” From there I found out some important lessons. One, when holding a shield you should use your whole forearm and not just your hand. Two, follow where your enemy is about to strike and put your shield there. Three, try and angel the shield upwards when dealing with weapons because if not your legs and feet are screwed! By the time Tabatha said I was ready to use my sword it was time for lunch.

Everyone set their weapons down and made their way to the gates of the village. Solas and Varric were gone.

I had no idea what to do. Staying here wasn’t an option. The commander was stalking around with a clipboard and two recruits on his heels. To be honest I wasn’t confident in the crease between his eyebrows and the way he was glaring at the clipboard.

“Got somewhere to be Montagne?”

Further up the way stood Tabatha and Jim. “huh?”

Instead of saying anything they just nodded their head towards the gates and walked to them, grabbing ahold of Jim's hands to drag him along. Was I supposed to follow? A look around showed almost everyone else was gone now. 

Oh well.

I dropped my weapons and ran to catch up, “WAIT UP I HAVE TINY LEGS!”

By the time we reached the tavern, it was already packed with hardly any room to stand in, much less find a seat. The best we could manage was to get a spot in the line forming through the door with everyone else. It wasn’t too long, but it was obvious that almost everyone here had the same idea to grab some lunch.

“They gonna have enough for all us?”

Shrugging, Jim scratched the top of his, “not sure. They usually serve the healers, then the villagers, then us if we get a chance.”

That was odd. When Varric and Cassandra first brought me by here they seemed to have enough food to go around, but Varric did pay for it… Wonder how much it cost. Actually, Solas did visit me while I was on bedrest and mentioned a shortage of medical supplies. Was the village running out of supplies in general? “Why’s that?”

Tabatha shrugged, “with everything going on not many traders want to get too close to the breach, plus there’s talk that the chantry isn’t too happy about the Inquisition.”

“Why’s that?”

Both of them looked away and said nothing. So it more than likely had something to do with me. Best switch the subject around, “alrighty then. So you wanted to know about my relatives?”

At my question, a few people shuffled around with a few eyes glinting in my direction. Tabatha turned to me, “I’m not gonna lie, I’m a bit curious about it.”

“Understandable. It’s not much of a story though, or at least a weird one.”

“I’m still all ears.”

I shrugged, “alright. You know how with some animals. The female goes and finds a male, mates with it, then runs off and raises the offspring on its own?”

“Yeah. Your mother do the same?”

“Kinda.” everyone stepped forward in line, “She wasn’t a fan of the whole ‘gettin’ married and becoming someone's wife’ thing. She actually talked with a work associate of hers before they agreed to make my sister.”

They and a few other people's eyes widened, “he at least helped provide for her right?”

Shaking my head I told them, “nope. My mother honestly just wanted a daughter to take over her work when she retired, she felt it would be better to train one from birth who was more likely to take after her than take on an apprentice. He would send a gift every now and then but he focused on him and his wife's kids once they were born.” someone further upfront had a coughing fit.

Jim pipped in, “what about you?”

Stepping further ahead with everyone else I answered, “I was… Very much unplanned.”

His eyebrows scrunched together, “huh?”

Deep breath. Deep breath. He's a few nuggets short of a happy meal. “Mother planned my sister's conception right down to the hour, with me she went out and had a night of fun and found out I was on the way about three months afterward.”

It was hard to miss how quiet it was now, and the shuffling of a lilac hood further ahead in line. 

“So? She dump you at some orphanage?”

I shook my head, “Nah, I was born and was pretty much a quiet and calm baby just like my sister was. She thought I could be useful when I got older. We were quiet, did as we were told, and pretty much-avoided trouble.”

Tabatha chuckled, “I’m sensing a ‘but’ in there.”

Chuckling I told them, “while my sister was attentive with her etiquette classes, I was happier learnin’ about anything having to do with the outdoors.”

“Was she a noble?”

“No, but she was almost rich enough. She was good at investing and money. She wanted us trained to act like it, right down to her disregard for anyone she thought was beneath her. Which was… A LOT of people.”

“Was she human?”

Uh… Okay, go with it. “Yeah, so was my sister. I think I was… I wanna say it was a year or two after the blight that she realized my father probably wasn’t.”

“How so?”

I started clicking my nails together, “Uh… Well, when my sister and I started growing she noticed something was off, then realized it when some of my adult features became more noticeable.”

Then Jim opened his mouth and at that moment blew Commander walnuts rude statement out of the water, “you mean your nose and ears. They’re both kind of funny looking for a human.”

WHAT!? In a panic, I reached up and found that my ears had poked their way out from under my hair, “shit.” must have happened during training. There are a few genetic conditions where having pointed or malformed ears is a trait like Williams, EPS, and Jacobsen. All it was though was an untreated case of Stahl's ear. After finding out it wasn’t anything that would negatively affect my health my mother thought it would clear up on its own and had me wear a hat or keep my hair down. I pretty much forgot about it until now.

There were a few shouts of ‘JIM’ and said twit getting smacked upside the head by a few people nearby. I lifted my head to glare at him and punched his arm. My nose was perfectly fine thank you. It was just less like the petite or like the button noses women were expected to have.

Shaking their head at Jim, Tabatha smacked him once more before looking at me. “Don’t mind him. Anyway, I’m guessing your mother took that as the last straw?”

I nodded. Honestly, Mother just didn’t like how… Abnormal I was. AKA, being a nose stuck in the book geek and not a pretty homecoming queen like her and my sister. But they didn’t need to know that. “Yeah. She didn’t make me go to classes anymore and pretty much just left me alone most of the time. I still got food and clothes. It’s like… Okay. You know how sometimes a farmer has an animal that they can’t find a use for so they just let it fuck around and ignore it? That was me. While I was off running around, my mother was focusing on my sister.”

“Maker. Why aren’t you back with them then?”

Go with it. Go with it. “Eh, I figured out how much of a bigot she was and ran off when I was eighteen.” We were in the tavern now and Leliana was at the front of the line.

“She look for you at all?”

At that question, I bit my lip to hold back a laugh, “no…” I was shaking. “But I bet she did when she realized I took some of her jewelry with me.”

Now then is when they and I started laughing. A hand slammed my back with enough force to nearly send my tumbling to the floor. “Makers breath! What did you do with them?!”

Oh, gods… “Um… I may have… Lost them?”

At that they lost it, dubbing over while clutching their stomach. “WhAt?”

It was less explaining and more like screeching, “I pAnICKeD AlRiGhT! She and my sister would buy shit and never wear it! I figured ‘hey I’ll sell this to afford food’ only some pendejo caught me looking at some gaudy ass emerald necklace while I was on my way to sell it. They followed me, I panicked, so I threw it and the bag the rest were in into a nearby ditch like ‘HERE YA GO BITCH! FETCH!’ then ran my pale ass outta there!” By now they along with Jim were hunched over and pissing themselves, meanwhile, anyone could see Leliana leaned over the counter of the tavern.

It was then that I noticed the glares. Further in the tavern was a group sitting at a table. 

On an implus I ducked and made my way out of the tavern while everyone was still laughing. Those glares looked too familiar. The last time I'd seen them a bouncer had to call the cops after some customers made some worded remarks about at the time teal hair. 

One of them also had their hand on a conceal carry.

Not knowing what else to do, I made my way back to the training grounds to practice on the dummies a bit.

My mind made up, I went back to where I’d left my sword and shield. Only to pause before picking them up.

There came a ringing, a high pitched ringing. No, wait… Humming? Tilting my head it sounded louder near the village gates.Wind? An engine?   
Whatever it was… the louder it got the more odd it sounded. Yet also familiar. The hairs on my. Neck stood on end. Wind chimes?

Without knowing, I'd made my way towards the large tent nearest to the gate. A headache building behind my eyes as the sound got louder.

I was at the flaps of it when I realized. It was like the red stuff from the temple. One of my feet twisted and I fell backward, “GAH!”

“WHO’S OUT THERE?!”

NO WAY!

The door? Cloth entrance thing or whatever opened to a ticked looking Commander storming out of it with a hand on the hilt of his sword. Was it his tent? His gaze shot around until it landed on me. It was hard to tell if he was more pissed off, or just confused, “Herald?”

“Uh…” words chuckle fuck! “Sorry?” DO BETTER! Dammit! I shook my head and got up, wiping some of the snow off my ass.

“What are you doing here?”

My teeth found my bottom lip, “I wah… Wii… dang it! I was going to get some more practice in until the crowd for lunch thinned out but uh…” breath, he isn’t going to stab you, at least not in broad daylight. “I heard a humming and wasn’t sure what it was.”

One of his eyebrows went up, “humming? I haven’t heard any sort of singing here I’m afraid.”

“what? no not like-” words. I took another breath. The headache was getting worse now. “It wasn’t singing sort of humming. It was like uh…” My hands did an odd motion as I attempted to articulate what I meant, “a machine sort. But really faint and like a low wind chime sort of thing. Wait, do y’all have wind chimes?”

While I was contemplating the existence of wind chimes in this world, the commander took his hand off his sword and lost a majority of his earlier ire. Instead, he was more curious. “And where did you hear this?”

“Wha- oh uh… From in there.” I pointed to the tent.

“Humming you said?” What was that look about?

“Well…” I scratched the back of my head, “it was kinda like ringing to. I dunno, it was really faint. It sounded like the red stuff from the temple though.”

Now that had him looking full-on surprised, “red lyrium? You could hear it?”

Why do I have a feeling I did a thing? Despite it, I nodded, “yeah. It was a lot louder and sounded more uh… Angry? It was less like humming and more like screaming.”

Without a word, he went back into the tent. For a moment I thought I’d weirded him out so much he’d done it so I would go away. A few seconds before I could leave, however, he came back out with a wood box in his hands. “Were you hearing this?” he held it up and that’s when I heard it. More humming. More headache.00

I hated it. “Ughyeahno!” I scrambled away from it. All my hair was on end. Whatever the crap that lyrium was, it sounded not good.

He pulled the box away about as quickly. Now he looked sort of spooked. “You can hear this?”

Wait… I looked from him to the box a few times before it finally clicked, “you can’t.” Was it a selective thing? Like colorblindness? This wasn’t some weird for this place bullshit, right? It was enough that my personality was pretty weird, then add in some of my abnormal physical traits, and finally, there was this whole Herald and mark crap… But sure, add in ‘able to hear rocks’. 

Narrowing his eyes at me, he opened the box and pulled out… Not really sure what to call it. It was about as large as a D battery with a few bright blue lines on it. “What about this? Can you hear it?”

He held out and my whole brain throbbed, the noise was blasting in my ears. I acted without thinking and hissed at it while scrambling back until my head was cleared of the noise. I didn’t realize what I had done until my eyes found his stunned expression. “SHIT! Sorry I… It just really made my head hurt and… Shit.” My fingers wove through my hair and rubbed at my scalp. My head was still throbbing.

He was just standing there holding that stupid box in his hands before realizing what had happened. “MAKER!” in a heartbeat the box was thrown to the ground as he rushed over, “what happened?”

His hands stopped a few inches before they could touch me. I shook his concern off, “it’s fine. It just sounded… ugh. Whatever it was, I got a headache from it.”

“I’m sorry it’s just that… Maker, I hadn’t meant any harm. I wasn’t sure if you were serious.”

I shook my head and pulled my hands off of my head. It didn’t hurt as bad but there was definitely a throb in the front, “it’s whatever, But what does me hearing it have to do with anythin'?”

It was hardly there, but I saw him twitch. “Most people can only hear it if near large amounts of it or after consuming it. I was certain you were having me on by saying you could hear that little vial from a distance.”

Consume? That crap? Hell no. “Consume? I think I’ll stick with th- fuck is that?” Further ahead on the path was a large pink blob with long. Both the Commander and I turned to watch it drop the apple it had in its mouth and proceed to nibble on it. then it did the worst possible thing and SQUEAKED! I wanna pet it!

"Maker. That has to be the largest one I've ever seen.”

“What is it?” The headache was nearly gone by then. But that thing? MY FULL ATTENTION!

He looked away from it and back to me, “you’ve never seen a nug before?”

FUCKING NUG?! Although I was pretty sure we were the only ones out here, I leaned closer and whispered, “No. A nug is what we call a clam-clu- eugh dangit! A clump of a recreational or medicinal plant. … Can I pet it?”

Blinking a few times he shook his head, “I believe so, bu-”

IMMA PET IT! Fuck training, fuck lunch, and fuck my healing body! I was patting that fugly little fucker! In a flash, I was up and running at it like an untrained dog off-leash. Its funky head poked up and in a flurry of snow it was speeding back into the trees, the apple ignored.

“HERALD!”

Petpetpetpetfuglynugthing! IT’S PINK! Whatever else was going on around me meant nothing! My entire focus and attention focused on catching up as it ran along the path and made a left. I was gaining on it!

“WAIT!”

We both turned and ran through the trees and space between two large hills. Feet hitting the ground. Icy wind in my lungs. Blood roaring in my ears. Every sense and feeling was one eleven and I felt ALIVE! 

“IT’S JUST A BLIGHTED NUG!”

OH, IT WAS GONNA BE COR~NERED! The cabin up ahead was gonna make sure of it!

DAMMIT!

The little blurb pulled a sharp left and ran around a corner to the back of the building. 

NO YOU DON’T! Sliding across the snow, I kicked the ground and launched myself around the corner, and leaped against the wall of stone adjacent to the cabin. I couldn’t tell you if I was laughing or just breathing really hard. The sight of a dusty pink bum disappearing left had me racing out of a wooden gate and to a new area of woods where the trees were more spread out. RIGHT!

More snow under my feet. Trees all around. Cold air filling burning lungs. IT WAS GOING DOWN ANOTHER PATH! I was gaining on it! As I got closer it entered an area filled with piles of logs.

GOTCHA!

In an instant, I reached down and plucked the nug up from its spot in front of a pile of wood taller than myself. Then, like an idiot, I tripped and ended up rolling through the snow until hitting another pile of wood, the nug held safely above me. 

It was SO FUNKY LOOKING! It looked like someone put pieces of a white rhino and a rabbit together. Its head had the muzzle and nostrils of the rhino, meanwhile, its beady little eyes and ears were certainly rabbit-like. Yet the funniest most particular features were the tiny hands it had instead of paws and the peach-like fuzz that covered it.

I gazed up at the creature. It was a bit larger than my cat and much pudgier. “Imma call you gummi.”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” We both tilted our heads to see Commander walnut storming up to us with his whole face flushed red. There may have been a vein on his forehead but it was hard to tell. “OF ALL THE NONSENSE THINGS TO PURSUE YOU GO AFTER A NUG? I’VE DEALT WITH MABARI WITH MORE SELF CONTROL!” By now he was pacing the ground as he continued, “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SORT OF TROUBLE YOU COULD’VE CAUSED IF SOMETHING WAS OUT HERE ASIDE FROM THAT BLIGHTED RODENT! MAKER IF YOU ENDED UP INJURING YOURSELF NO ONE WOULD BE HEARING THE END OF IT!” By the time he was done the vein on his forehead looked ready to pop open like a chestburster.

Despite the yelling Gummi had calmed down enough that I was now hugging him to my chest. The Commander wasn’t wrong, I do have the attention span of a squirrel sometimes, but if someone popped up with a nug back home…

It would be worshipped as a god.

“Understandable.”

Pointing a finger at me he seethed, “DON’T TRY AND EXSU-” Then froze, his hand falling back to his side. “what?”

I shrugged a bit, still holding Gummi. “Ya got a point. I have few things going on up here,” I pointed to my head, “that make it uh… Easy for me to lose focus sometimes. I’ve just never seen an animal from this place yet and this thing gave me enough serotonin to last a week. Just looking at it.” To emphasize my point, Gummi squeaked. “See!”

A plum of steam blew out of his nose. “Well, you should be more cautious. Even if you’re close to the village these woods could hold a threat to anyone unable to properly defend themselves. I mean look at this, anyone could be waiting here to- is this a logging stand?”

Looking around at the piles of wood and the stump with an ax embedded in it. I guess it was? All I could answer with was a shrug.

He then started walking around while muttering under his breath. I’ll tell you one thing, he did NOT sound happy. It was all grumbling and huffing as he examined each woodpile and the ax. A “they said- Said they even looked…” there, and a particularly venomous, “when I get my hands on them.” Whatever was going on left him with a quiet look of restrained fury.

“Is somethin’ wrong?”

His fists balled as he shook his head, “we sent scouts to look for supplies when the breach was sealed. The ones sent here reported nothing of use aside from a surplus of nugs. The wood here alone could keep every building in Haven warm for several days.”

Looking to gummi once more I nodded and twisted around to get up and onto my feet to join the Commander, “so they lied?”

“It appears so.”

Adjusting my hold of Gummi I spoke up, “Why? Not like they could do much with the wood.”

He nodded, “that may be and yet…” with that, he turned and headed down the path we came from. 

He was also leaving me and Gummi alone out here. “Wait up!” Scrambling to catch up to him, I followed until we found our way back to the cabin. Upon further inspection, we found several more piles of wood and a few barrels outside of it. While he was attempting to open one of the barrels, I walked around to the front of the building.

“Hey, Commander.”

“What is it?”

“There ain’t any fires that light themselves here right?”

I could hear the snow crunching under his boots as he walked around to join me, “not unless a mage is involved but what does that have to do-” he halted upon seeing the lit torches beside the door. In a flash, he had his sword drawn.

Taking a step back from both the door and the pointy end I held Gummi up a little closer. “I don’t think that’s uh… Required. See? Gummi is fine.” true to my word the nug was just chilling out in my arms while aggressively sniffing at the door the same way my cat would when I had a treat for her. “Maybe this is where Gummi got that apple from.”

Still holding the sword, the commander narrowed his eyes at the door. “It’s possible, but I wouldn’t put it past anyone to have a trap set.”

Was he always this tense? Keeping back the urge to roll my eyes, I adjusted my hold on Gummi so that I had a hand free to grab the handle of the door. 

“Didn’t you hear a thing I said? There could be-”

Before he could finish his rant, I stepped back, Keeping myself behind the door as I opened it. Seriously it’s not that hard. Not like the kid from home alone is here right? Right? Well… At least there isn’t a wall socket for him or anyone else to attach to the door handle at least.

“Oh…”

“Yeah.” Walking around the door I peeped inside, “I’m mentally disabled, not an idiot. Now c’mon, let’s see what’s goin’ on here.” it was enjoyable seeing the embarrassed expression of his as he walked in.

While he went to investigate the left side of the building, I went right. A section of the wall separating the space from the rest of the building had a large opening that was about as big as a set of double doors. To the right were some crappy looking beds, then in front of me was a table with some produce scattered on it, on the right was a desk, and all over and scattered on the straw-covered floor were baskets and jars. 

Gummi was twitching a good bit by now. “Want down?” as an answer Gummi squeaked a few times, “okay then.” I moved to let them go then remembered. NOT LIKE A CAT. NOT LIKE A CAT! I quickly corrected myself so that I could set them down gently. “There ya go.” 

And then Gummi Immediately went to one of the nearby baskets and dived right into it. Go figure.

“Is everything alright over there?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah we chill. Gummi just wanted to… Oh hello~” on the desk to the left was a pile of scattered paper next to a small candle. Time to see what it was about! Nearing the table it was easy to spot the multiple splatters of ink on the wood underneath the multiple sheets of tinted paper. Then I got close enough to read them and rediscovered… I couldn’t. “GOTTVERDAMMT!”

“WHAT HAPPENED!” in seconds the Commander was beside me at the desk with his sword at the ready. 

“Dude, chill.” without turning away from the papers I motioned to his weapon, “Ya can put your big pointy end down.”

With a huff, he sheathed the sword and looked down at the papers. “What’s all this?”

“Like frick, I know. Illiterate bastard here.”

“You curse an awful lot for someone so cheerful.” he gripped, reaching over and taking one of the papers.

Both corners of my mouth dropped, "I rather enjoy exercising my right to yell fuck, thank you very much.”

Holding the paper up to read whatever was on it he kept nagging. “Obviously. To be frank, you swear worse than some of the sailors I dealt with in Kirkwall… And Hawke for that matter.” 

Screw it. I threw my hands up and stepped away from him. If he has a problem he can grow up and be more direct about it!. Wait a sec… Did he say, Hawke? Like the one Varric mentioned? He’s mentioned them a few times, he’s also mentioned Kirkwall. Hm? Instead of turning back to him, I crouched down to rummage through some of the baskets and jugs on the ground. “I think Varric mentioned a Kirkwall when we first met. Did y’all know each other then?”

“I knew he was friends with Hawke, but little else. We’ve spoken more since I joined the Inquisition. Largely at Varric’s insistence. Apparently, I spend too much time with a serious expression on my face, and it’s bad for my health.”

Huh? That’s funny. Now I got questions about the nicknames. “He ain’t wrong. But you weren’t born there then? Kirkwall I mean.” oh was that a squash? Get some seasonings and fry that up. Wonder if they have eggplant?

Huffing, he set the first sheet down and grabbed another. “Thankfully no. I grew up in Ferelden, near Honnleath. I was transferred to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight. This is the first I’ve returned in almost ten years.”

Setting the vegetable back down I picked up a rather large tomato, “You haven’t seen this place in a decade? What about holidays with the family? They go and visit you?”

“I uh… Haven’t seen them in more than ten years.”

The tomato fell from my hand and onto the floor, I looked at the Commander. He leaned over the desk and gazed down at the scattered pile of documents. “Seriously? I mean I get that Y’all don’t have cars or planes but… Over a decade is a way more than a minute.”

His voice was colder than the snow outside, “Why would you care? Don’t you detest yours!”

How did he…? My teeth bit into my lips as I looked back down, “Well yeah but… Normal families want to see each other. Right? I just figured…” I’m probably on an iffy topic for him. “Sorry. Forget I asked, my bad.”

We went on looking around a while after that. I went around looking through all of the containers while he kept reading whatever it was at that desk, the only sounds being whenever either of us moved something around or Gummi’s squeaking. Didn’t much else though. Most of the baskets had either produce or dirty clothes in them, one jar had other things… ew, and there weren't any crowbars to pry the crates open with. Also found a basket filled with rotted cores and peels.

It was pretty obvious that someone was using this place. But who?

Gummi hopped out of the basket and jumped onto one of the stacked crates near the door. Standing on their hind legs they sniffed around with a vengeance. 

“What’s up bud?” Looking at where they kept squeaking upwards I found… “well hello.”

A whole damn loft of clutter and CHEESE! JACKPOT! Sweet honey cakes! There’s wheels of it! You know how much those have to be worth? A small wheel goes for around forty at best! Those were anything but small! I CAN GRILL ME SOME MANY CHEESES! In a moment I moved Gummi off the crates and pushed them closer to the edge of the loft.

"What are you doing?"

Not turning from my goal I explained, "going to the motherland."

"Whatever are yo- MAKERS BREATH!"

Guess he saw the cheese wheels. No matter though. CHEESE TIME BITCHES! Climbing the crates until I was standing at the top, I reached for the edge of the loft.

I was too short…

Why are we here? If only to suffer? Is this God's true plan in the making? Or, simply the devils’ malevolence at work? My heart's desires are only my body’s damnation it seems. The holy land in sight, in reach, yet I am unable to hold it. Am I only to suffer in vain at my feeble attempts at happiness, a happiness I will never know as mine? Is happiness not within the right of man? To seek joy when they can? Pure, and wholesome joy found only in the confines of the greatness that is grilled cheese? 

“Herald, are you alright?”

“God wants me to suffer, Walnut.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Gesturing up to the loft I continued, transfixed on the several cheese wheels before me. “The wheels, man. The wheels! Lookit! All that cheese, right there, and it’s ours for the taking! Cheddar, gouda, brie, mozzarella, parmesan, swiss, it’s all ours.” the saliva was flowing down my chin at this point, “shredded, sliced, baked, straight out of the wheel! It’s ours…”

“I understand cheese is good and all, but I fail to see why you’re so… Excited.”

Excited? You could almost hear my neck snap when I twisted my head around to look at the Commander. “THE WHEELS, WALNUT! Those puppies could be worth hundreds! WHAT CAN’T BE EATEN CAN BE STORED AWAY OR SOLD! What I wouldn’t give to have my cheese knives right now!” I may have looked like a “-erald?” crackhead due to how I was shaking a bit no “-you eve-” w but whatever. Pasta, sandwiches, held over a flame and slightly melted, fondue. The possibilities were endless! STEVEN QUINCEY URKEL BE PRAISED! MOTHA FUKIN’ CHEESE WHEELS! 

“MISS MONTAGNE!”

SNAPCRACKLEPOOP! My feet stumbled, “HECK!” arms flailing around, I tried to fix myself. Body leaning left, tilt head right! Feet even and arms- UH OH!

The top crate shifted from under my feet and of course gravity got its clutches on me. On instinct I curled into myself, waiting for impact.

But I didn’t feel the ground…

“Are you alright?”

Nani? My head peeked out from under my arms to see the Commander watching me. He was really close. Something was holding me up. Twisting a bit I looked around and realized a thing… “You caught me?”

It was weird, not gonna lie. I could fill his arms tense up along with the rest of him, “I uh… well of course. If you injured yourself Cassandra would never let me hear the end of it.”

Ah, she did threaten everyone about that. Why hasn’t he put me down though? I’m almost a hundred and fifty pounds, why the heck hasn’t he set me down yet? I fidgeted a bit and… Nothing. This was getting uncomfortable. “Uh, dude… Could ya set me down?”

It took a sec but he finally seemed to realize that HE WAS STILL HOLDING ME! “OH! My apologies I uh…” 

“Just drop me, Walnut.”

His eyes narrowed. Wait, were they yellow? “You’re far too much like Hawke.”

My ass hit the ground with enough force that my brain shook a moment, “OH-KAY then!” Getting up I made sure to rub the pain off my bum. “Not sure who Hawke is but I can already guess they’re pretty popular.”

“Varric hadn’t told you about them?”

“Nah, we mostly talked about writing technology and bookmaking.” We also have been discussing money but I doubted the Commander needed to know that.

That had the Commander raise a brow halfway to his hairline, “like that phony thing you have?”

Don’t laugh, please don’t. “No. Well…” I actually had to think about it. “Okay so… Where I’m from, paper and books are mass-produced by the millions. In the past, when my people were at the same uh… Stage as y’all are at right now. That was impossible. At the time we didn’t have printing presses or paper manu-manny-dang it! Manufactured from plant fibers. It was all leather parchment and scribes. So it was interesting to find out that Varric writes different genres of, as he calls it ‘shit stories’, that everyone can have access to.”

The space between his eyes scrunched together, “That is rather odd, I must say. But what do you mean by ‘stage’?”

“I mean based on technology. The time frame that my people had the whole swords and knights thing going on was pretty much shit. It was a miracle if you lived to be over thirty at the time, much less read a book. But the fact that y’all have a decent literacy rate and open access to non-fiction books says a lot. In a good way.”

I dare say he looked impressed. The scrunch between his eyes was gone and I swear one side of his lips went up a millionth of a centimeter. “Were you a scholar back home?”

Cheese wheels long forgotten, I chuckled. “Nah, I just watched a shit ton of educational videos during Corona. I only graduated high school, which back in the country I lived in, didn’t mean that much. I’m pretty much just an academic for kicks.”

A huff left him, “anything you know that could help us get up there without risking injury?”

My arms crossed as the idea of stacking more crates together to make a more stable pyramid came to mind, “not sure. Speaking of which, were those papers worth anything?”

That reset him back to normal, but less stick up his butt. “I’m more familiarized with strategic documents, but they appeared to be notes left behind by the village healer. Adan has actually been searching for those.”

Now THAT was interesting to hear. “You mean whoever’s been usin’ this place wasn’t just hoarding food and wood, but also documents that could help Adan?”

“It appears so,” the Commander turned his eyes up to the loft, “and by the looks of it there may be more than just those hidden away here.” Now he looked pissed. Like the held back anger only seen from a retail worker who can’t tell an annoying and rude customer to fuck off. 

It wasn’t hard to tell where this was going. Uncrossing my arms I headed over to the desk and grabbed the notes, rolling them up into one singular roll, then I reached down and picked up a small basket filled with some tomatoes and squash. “So, who do we tell first? Cassandra Or leliana?”

One of his hands went to the pommel of his sword, “We need to find who withheld all of this first.”

I smirked, “I know. I just wanna tell the person who will terrify the idiot who thought this was a good idea the most.”

He blinked at me a few times, then smiled back at me. “I do believe I saw Cassandra head to the tavern before I dismissed the recruits.”

Now this version of him was more agreeable. Feigning shock I gasped out, “oh goodness.” then let my smirk turn into a smile that would make a gremlin proud, “I do believe I spotted leliana there myself earlier.”

He shook his head, “shall I get the door for you, Miss Montagne?”

Yep, liked this Commander way better than the one I met. This one could even have the potential to not be considered a walnut. “I’d appreciate it, Commander.”

With that, we both made our way to the door, the sound of Gummi’s squeaking behind us. Stepping forward, the Commander gripped the handle and opened the door. On the other side were a pair of recruits who upon seeing us paled.

“Oh, Y’all are in trouble~”

Later, at the tavern… 

I let my skull slam onto the table once more as the bard started singing that song AGAIN!

“The herald divine, from the makers’ side”  
“The herald she wanders on”  
“To see what she can find”

“Through shadow and vale”  
“All through winding, twisting tales”  
“She marches on, A wanderer”  
“Who knows what she will find”

“Not liking the attention, Cat?”

I allowed my head to lift just enough to glare at Varric. That bard has been going at it FOR OVER AN HOUR! Everyone was partying and the Commander was probably still tearing those twits a new one. Which to be honest had been hours ago.

Guess I should explain. After finding the hoarding culprits, the furious Commander dragged them to the chantry while I went to give Adan the notes. To say people were happy would be an understatement. Cassandra and Leliana had most of the recruits head over and take out everything they could find so it could be sorted and cataloged. They found much more than just food in there. It was everything from uncut fabrics to unused medicines. Plus there were several items reported to be missing.

According to the Commander, the pair found were the ones sent out to scout the area. They got the stupid idea to hold out on telling everyone until they thought they could get enough coin from the inquisition. Adan and Solas went to their tent, which I’m pretty sure they burned down and tore to pieces. Both found letters detailing how they planned to overprice everything and send for a friend to pose as a merchant. Once everything would be said and done, they’d steal some things and run off with the money.

If only they’d plan for a large nug digging under the wall because it smelled the rotting fruit and veggies inside.

And now everyone was in or surrounding the tavern, indulging in the extra fresh food being made and celebrating my discovery. Yeah… I thought it was pretty fucked up too. Josephine dropped by to congratulate me and snuck in the fact that Commander Walnut doesn’t like too much attention.

LIKE THAT STUFF DIDN’T ALSO MAKE ME ANXIOUS! Friggin’ walnut, getting to hide while I got beer pushed on me and had to deal with AN UNNECESSARY MUSICAL! Now I understand why Geralt hated that dang song. 

“Feeds the hungry, Heals the sick”  
“Clothes the cold, lights the way”  
“The herald she wanders on”  
“Finding ways to aid”

“Ugh!”

“Not enjoying the celebration I take it?”

Ah, Cassandra. Sitting up I pushed a few of the beers set down on the table out of the way. “Everyone else is pretty much celebrating for me. You get done sorting everything?”

She shook her head and snatched up one of the tankards, as I’ve learned they’re properly called, “there is still much to sort out. Josephine has taken over and is currently helping Adan and Harritt decide out who gets what. When I left they were bickering over who gets a crate of deepstalker oil.” At that last part, she grimaced and took a long swig of beer. “Now how is it you aren’t drinking like everyone else?”

“I don’t have almost any tolerance for alcohol if anythin’ I’m sensitive to it.” of course two more were set down right then, Dang it. “I guess it’s pretty funny considerin’ I worked at a tavern before all of this. My coworkers made a sort of game to mix up drinks for me to see if I could still taste the alcohol.”

Setting the drink down Cassandra leaned closer, “did any work?”

Uh… “one but... It has a silly name to it…”

“What has a silly name?”

Turning, I found Elgara and Tabatha standing behind me. “Oh, hey. I was just tellin’ her about a silly drink.” without a word they both pulled out a chair to sit with me and Cassandra. “I take it y’all want to know then?”

Of course, both nodded. All three were now grinning a bit, waiting for me to spill.

“Ugh! Fine. It was called love potion.” Cassandra and Elgara let out a sound I couldn’t even categorize. “It was some concoction made with some kind of clear alcohol and juice. I couldn’t taste the alcohol in it and was ready to down the whole glass until one of them asked, ‘cAn YoU tAsTe AnYtHiNg?’ which stopped me from gettin’ piss assed drunk.”

“That’s so… Odd. if they knew you didn’t like alcohol then why go through the trouble of having you drink it?”

A question I’ve asked myself many a time. “I dunno. I guess they had a competition about it or somethin’. A few of them actually got pissy over it ‘YoU wOrK At A tAvErN yOu ShOuLd LiKe aLcOhOl’ and some other crap.”

Tabatha let out a noise from the back of their throat that sounded like a mix between a scoff and a growl, “couldn’t mind their own damn business could they?”

“Not if their damned lives depended on it.” Taking a moment, I pulled one of the tankards close and sniffed whatever was inside. Pretty sure whatever was in there burned every hair that could’ve possibly been in my nose along with my sense of smell. “Ugh. anyway… they weren’t that bad. The job was interestin’, the pay was decent, and the people there weren’t all assholes. Couldn’t ask for anythin’ better to be honest.” with only a high school diploma it wasn’t like I could go for much else anyway. 

Wonder if Angel is doing okay at Max’s place? Hope his boyfriend doesn’t mind her shedding. Bet there’s hardly a missing person poster. With everything else happening it’s hard to think of anyone paying attention to that. Bet Mr. Belcher called dibs on my kitchenware though… Dry ass cake whore.

“Are you alright?”

STUFF! “Uh... Yeah. sorry. Got lost in my head.”

Shaking her head Elgara grabbed a tankard. “You seem to do that a lot?” then to my shock, she drank the contents in less than ten seconds. “You sure you’re alright?”

Fuck that! How the hell she drink all of that so fast? I’ve witnessed grown-ass men take longer than that to finish so potent a drink half the one she just consumed. Taking my eyes off her a moment I found I wasn’t the only one in shock.

Cassandra’s eyes looked ready to shoot straight out of her skull and Tabatha was at risk of falling out of their seat. 

“How the Maker did you do that?” Cassandra asked blinking her eyes back into her orbitals.

Without skipping a beat Elgara reached out and grabbed another tankard. “My father had a weakness for Hirol's Lava Burst. I’d steal some when I was younger, got caught a few times but he never made that much of a fuss over it.”

Tabatha completely fell out of their chair. “Lava burst? From Kal’Hi?!”

Leaning closer I asked Cassandra, “what’s that exactly?”

“A strong alcohol brewed in a dwarven thaig. It was overrun with darkspawn until the wardens cleared it during the last blight.”

“So that drink was pretty rare?”

She scoffed. “Rare? The last any had been brewed before the thaig was cleared was almost two hundred years ago. The fact her father had enough for her to steal is shocking.”

Looking at Tabatha freaking out and pestering Elgara about the drink I turned back to the Seeker. “And how exactly do you know this?”

She blushed. She damn BLUSHED! Oh look she was frowning… hehe. I’m in danger! 

“That is none of your concern! It’s my job to know as much as I can about the wardens! Why would I-”

Varric popped up beside her, “Seeker here’s possibly one of the wardens’ biggest fans.”

Slamming her fists on the table she turned her glare on him. “That is enough out of you, dwarf!” it was kinda hard to see her as intimidating when her blush was down to her neck.

Not only embracing death but seeking it, Varric continued. “She integrated me about my run-ins with king Alistair and queen Vashka.”

“I’m giving you until the count of three to run for your life, Dwarf.” 

I think I’ll try one of those drinks now. Minding my fucking business I scooted my seat closer to Tabatha’s and grabbed a tankard. “Night, Varric. Night, Cassandra.”

Varric let out a pained noise before dashing through the crowd. The tavern door opened and slammed shut as Cassandra rose from her seat. “Goodnight, Herald.” then she stalked to the door, the crowd parting for her as she passed.

She slammed the door so hard the fire flickered.

“C’mon El, just a taste!”

“Dirthara-ma! I’m not writing my father just for a bottle of his good drink! My mother will never let me hear the end of it!”

“Lava Burst El! LAVA BURST!”

“Through shadow and vale”  
“All through winding, twisting tales”  
“marching on, a wanderer”  
“Who knows what they will find”

“they’ll find a way, to offer any aid”  
“A smiling face, a stubborn pace”  
“Maker knows, they’ll find a way”  
“To light a darkened day.”

Tonight's gonna be a long night huh?

A long night it indeed was…

Tabatha didn’t lay off Elgara until I shoved a drink in their hands and sat them down. They and Elgara took out most of my drinks without a hitch while we chatted. A few from our squad would swing by, chat, then leave with a full tankard. Not sure when we left though… But the two of them were sloshed beyond reason. Solas popped up and we helped Elgara get to her bed safely, then Had to carry Tabath to their tent outside the village gates.

Once we were sure their tent flap was closed we made our way back.

“I trust you had a pleasant night Da’len?”

Kicking a rather neat looking rock I shrugged. “Was okay. Aside from the song and endless tankards it was nice. Varric’s probably dead now.”

“And what brought you to that conclusion?”

“He decided to mess with Cassandra after she had some drink. Actually gave him head start before chasin’ him down.”

Passing the commander tent one side of his lips tilted upward. “The seeker does have a rather volatile personality.”

I bit my lip to avoid waking anyone up. “Ain’t confirmin’ or denyin' that. Considering everything that’s happened I can think of worse ways to react.”

“Reactions such as?”

“Ever see a woman break another's kneecaps with a mop?” That was a fun night at work. The cops were called and I wasn’t able to get home until four in the morning.

His eyes widened “I dare say such volatile actions would make one's ability to wield magic rather difficult.”

Now that got a chuckle out of me, continuing our walk I corrected him, “There ain’t any magic where I’m from, remember?” Guess he forgot if the way his eyes widened was anything to go by. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if someone burned an ex’s bits if it were. I’d probably use it for cooking though.”

“Just cooking?”

Careful of the icy steps before I answered, excited to talk about something I enjoyed. “Yeah. Durin’ the quarantine, I picked up baking. Made a loaf or two of bread, then a few batches of cupcakes, pulled off a few decent actual cakes, and from there I was makin’ my own boba tea and butter cookies. So having some magic to cool water or heat up some butter to room temperature in pinch would be helpful.”

Solas seemed to consider my words for a moment. “A kind thought, but such activities would render the use of magic frivolous.”

“Frivolous?”

“Even the most basic spells take time and effort to master. To use such efforts in something as simple as warming butter make it seem pointless.”

Okay… Okay… Like getting a few master’s degrees and deciding to become a resin jewelry maker sort of thing. I can see where he's coming from. I nodded my head. “There’s a point I can understand, yet why does magic need to have a point? Sure it’s a gift to be mastered and people normally go big or go home with it. What’s wrong with using it for somethin’ simple? Some difficult recipes require specific ingredients to be added at a particular time and temp. Macaroons need eggs to be at room temp, some need the water to be warm, others need to be chilled before baking. It’s somethin’ to be enjoyed and-an-uh BLEGH! And not everythin’ needs a reason. Like hummin’ or tappin’ out some little tune.”

By now we were at the door to my cabin. 

Before I could reach for the door and bid him goodnight, Solas spoke, “I’m afraid I must yield on my earlier stance then. You are rather adept at conversation Da’len.”

“Only when it involves food, my dude. The first second I get some proper supplies, I’m makin’ the damndest cupcake you’ve ever got.”

One side of his lips quirked up, “I look forward to it. Goodnight Da’len.”

Waving bye I opened the door and slipped in, “Gute Nacht.”

Although I got into bed late I slept like a cat. No dreams and now a horrible chill.

But we had training that morning and Cassandra was NOT a kind person to be near when hungover, also didn’t see Varric for two days.

From there training went on as normally as anyone would expect. A few days of muscle pain and some healed blisters later and any of us could handle a sword and shield decently enough for the Commander to not yell or shout every few minutes. Is it weird to say I enjoyed all of it? Don’t get me wrong, it hurt and I got knocked down enough that there was possibly a permanent divot on the training ground now, but I had fun. 

Myself and the others would go and hang out at the tavern. Found out that Tabatha preferred wielding two swords and showed us all how good they were after going nuts on a poor snowman. On one night in particular we all knew fear after finding out that Jim had a twin working for Leliana. Everyone was nice, I liked this. 

I could almost say I didn’t miss home. Hell, I hardly noticed I hadn’t touched my phone at all until Josephine brought it up. No loud vehicles, bright screens, over the top ads. This was nice… Was it bad that I didn’t really wanna leave? Aside from my cat, there wasn’t much I missed.

But that’s a bridge I can cross later. Now I had some papers to hand to Josephine and I wanted them to get to her before Elgara or Tabs could drop in and distract me. Humming a tune I heard at the Tavern the night before, I made my way up to the chantry and walked into the open doors, nodding a greeting at a few of the chanters inside.

Then I heard it… yelling.

It sounded like it was coming from Josephine's office…

Picking up the pace I walked in just in time to catch a… What in the fresh prince was I seeing?

There were two people in Josie's office. One was definitely Josie and the other… Was a dude in a harlequin clown getup with a mask. I was at a loss for a moment. Was there a circus? Drugs? They smoke crack here? 

“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.”

Wait… That accent… It sounded a good bit like Leliana’s… Was… Was this man french? Was what he was wearing WHAT THE FRENCH WORE HERE!? JESUS FUCKING WEPT NO! As I spiraled into a mental panic at the possibility of there not being pretty clothes, Josie spoke on. “This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day.” Then Senpai noticed me. “But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach.” GET IT TOGETHER! YOU CAN BURY YOURSELF AND YOUR PAIN IN A SNOWBANK LATER! Shaking my head a bit to nod to Josie so that she may continue. “Mistress Montagne, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of the Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.”

Without the damn manners one would think he was bred with he blathered on, “And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement.”

The hell was that tone for? I didn’t need to see his damn facial expressions to know this pompous prick was in a sour mood. But… Josie was giving me a look. Don’t be rude. Passive voice… like at mother’s parties. “My apologies sir, but this is the first I’ve heard of Haven having any official owner aside from the chantry.”

Josie's eyebrows flew up, the Duke thankfully took no notice. “My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden. We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is… She was a woman of supreme merit. I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds.”

Upstart?! BITCH! Did he not see the Breach on the way here? Or was he too damn busy with his head and thumbs up his powdered ass? We’ve still got people who are recovering from the conclave. Those people Josie mentioned arriving each day? It’s not just the faithful, it was people coming here to collect the bodies of their loved ones! FUCKING UP START ME PALE ASS! AND WHY THE FUCK WAS HE TALKING LIKE THIS WAS ALL ME?! Stealing my temper I questioned him. “Ser, many are still recovering from the Conclave. Surely you do not expect us to simply turn them out into the cold?”

Not backing down he retorted. “And who benefits if they stay?”

Now that question Josie was more than ready to answer. Her brows scrunched up and I do believe she was almost scowling. “Divine Justinia, Marquis. The Inquisition – not the Chantry – is sheltering the pilgrims who mourn her.”

Now the Duke backed up a step “Why is the Chantry ignoring the faithful?”

“Because it remains in shock.”

With a long sigh, the Duke walked away and stood facing away from us. Despite this Josie continued “We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.”

He turned around to speak, “I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” Without another word he left, shutting the door behind him.

“So… Does his family actually own Haven?”

“His Grace’s position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian.” right… The harlequin fashion hell it seems. “If the marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes.”

In short… He was just about bullshitting and acting no better than a peacock. Now sure we were safe from any other… whatever that could’ve been called I turned to Josie, “sorry about bargin’ in though. Hope I didn’t cause any trouble there.”

She smiled… And holy shite there was a cute little gap between her teeth! WAIT! Don’t be rude, focus you useless disaster! “You did little harm. In truth, the debate was most beneficial as practice for those to come. Which I must say you handled rather well.”

Aww. she thinks tha- WAIT?! MORE? LIKE MORE MASK PEOPLE HERE? IT’S LIKE MOTHER’S DAMN BUSINESS PARTIES?! Licking my lips with a dry tongue all I could say was, “more?”

“Undoubtedly. And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart.” walking over to her desk she sat down. “An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible.”

I set my papers on her desk. “Well, thank god the Inquisition has ya.”

“Thank you. Let us hope so. Thedas’s politics have become… Agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths.”

“You and me both.”

She reached out and grabbed the papers. “Is this your writing practice?”

“Yeah, got it done early this mornin’. Figured it would be easier to drop it off after trainin’.”

She nodded and set them on her clipboard. “I appreciate the consideration, I will look it over later. I still have several documents and invoices that require my attention.”

Making my way to the door I gave a small wave, “I’ll leave ya to it. See ya.”

With a brief nod at my direction, she moved to grab her pen and the first paper on top of a large stack. Guess she wouldn’t be out of here for a while then.

Careful to shut the door quietly on my way out I thought about what else I could do… until I turned to head outside and bumped into someone, papers flying all over the place.

“STUFF!”

“MAKER!”

Before anything else crossed my mind I scrambled around to grab as many of the sheets as I could. A large stack in my hands before I've even gotten to picking them up off the floor. “Sorry bout that! Didn’t even catch ya there!” crouching down I grabbed a good bit of them off the ground, the last of them snatched up by whoever it was I had bumped into. Once all of them were gathered up both of us stood and I saw who it was I had inconvenienced. 

She had on a set of dark blue robes with what I think was gold embellishments here and there, her hair was a dark reddish-orange both cut short and brushed back. We looked at each other before I gathered the brainpower to hand her papers back. “Sorry. Hope they aren’t scrambled up too badly.”

Taking the stack of papers, she shook her head. “It’s no matter. I will have needed to sort through them anyhow.” Then her eyes widened. Guess she either forgot something or… “you’re the Herald, or, well, the one they’re calling the herald. I do hope the Inquisition can restore order soon. I never really wanted to leave the circle.” Nodding my head a bit in understanding, I motioned for her to continue. “My name is Minaeve. I research demons and other creatures. Seeker Pentaghast and I use what I find to help the soldiers fight them.”

Research on demons? Not gonna lie… that’s pretty badass. “Neat. is that what these papers are for?”

Now with a smile, she nodded. “Indeed. These are all my old notes and recent discoveries I plan on sorting for later use.”

“Huh. Sorry again, I’d offer to help but…”

“But?”

Ho boy… with an anxious smile I answered, “Illiterate. I’m just now tryin’ to figure out how to read.”

Low and behold she looked surprised. “Truly? I had thought that only a rumor. Is it true you’re half-elf as well?”

Go with the flow. Go with it. I shrugged, “one or the other I guess? I never actually met my father so that’s up in the air.” 

Her eyes lit up and she stepped closer. “Is it possible you may be half qunari?”

The heck’s a qunari? Again I shrugged because what else was I to do? “I dunno. Maybe? My mother doesn’t even recall his face, much less what race he may have been. Just that it was a one night stand.”

“And you’ve never attempted to seek him out?”

I’ve been asked that more than I care to remember, but it’s an understandable question. “Nah. I’ve been alive this long without him. Besides what do I do? He doesn’t know about me and what if he has his own family now?” 

“Is it possible he may be a human?”

Without a word, I pulled some of my hair back to show my ears. “You tell me.”

She scrambled a moment before rushing to Josie's office, rushing back out sans the stack of papers. “Can I ask some questions?”

Hm… Ya know what… “Sure. I’m headed to the tavern if ya wanna join?”

With an excited nod, she followed as I made my way out of the Chantry, the two of us lapsing into a chat about eleven features and bone structure. By the time we were at my usual spot, we were prattling on about the types of demons I saw on the mountain and their distinct features. 

Fun fact: the demon that had beaten my ass to a pulp was a pride demon, one of the most powerful anyone could face. Go figure.

There were nine types of demons altogether Desire, Despair, Envy, Fear, Hunger, Rage, Sloth, and Terror. The last one was the tall one with the butcher knife claws. They’ve also been known to be called nightmares. According to her, when the rifts opened they dragged spirits from their realm and into this one. During one of his visits Solas explained that the fade was where the mages here got their magic from, they could connect to it better than others and draw power from it. He also mentioned how it shifts and changes, no laws of logic or reason rule there so it could be manipulated easily. When spirits are forced to come here the change alters and corrupts them. The only way to fix it is to kill them. Now the urge to ask about exercising them did swell, but with the fact that no one had said something about it earlier, I felt it best to ask Solas about the subject later.

I did remember something else though. 

“Wait…” setting my drink down I scratched the back of my neck, remembering the last fight with the pride demon. “Whenever I used the mark on the breach the demon uh… slowed down. Fell over for a few seconds.”

Minaeve set her drink down. “Perhaps it was due to its connection to the fade faltering? Demons and spirits rely on it if they cannot find a body to possess.”

Body… To possess…? You know what? Shaking my head I gripped my tankard and chugged down the rest of the tea in it. Possessing bodies and spirits realms. Of course. I should've known. Next, they’re going to tell me there aren’t any unicorns or dragons here.

What else to say? I don’t have knowledge of magic because it didn’t exist in my world? Bullshit storytime then. “Not gonna lie… Magic hasn’t really been an area of interest of mine. I know a lot of other things but magic? Not so much.”

Thankfully it worked and she nodded her head, “not many wish to acknowledge it in the first place. People either admire it, ignore it, or fear it.”

Ugh… That sounds too familiar… “eh, people are weird.”

The dull look that once covered Minaeve smiled a bit. “On that, I believe everyone can agree.”

The two of us smiling, we ordered some refills and moved the conversation onto more cheerful topics. Like the dangerous flora and fauna in this world.

Bad News about the unicorns, there were none. But there was a population of dragons. OH! Also a place far west that was a desert biome with phoenixes! Scratching fighting in a mosh pit and getting a tattoo on my ass, replacing them with seeing a dragon and collecting a phoenix feather!

“Okay, so they can breathe ice?”

“Not entirely but to my knowledge, it would appear that-”

A scout popped up behind Minaeve. “Your worship, if you have a moment?”

I and Minaeve looked at one another before she nodded and started moving to leave, “we can continue our discussion later. Have a good evening Miss Montagne.” with that she took out a few coins and set them on the table before walking out of the tavern and into the evening chill outside.

I looked back at the scout. “Wassup?”

They fidgeted a moment before speaking. “Seeker Pentaghast and sister Leliana wish for you to join them in the chantry.

Oh… Shit. fast as I could I got up from my seat and started stacking up the tankards. “Okay headin’ there right now. Anythin’ else?”

It took them a sec but they were able to spout out that the Ambassador and Commander were there as well. Somewhat not bothering to push my chair in I raced out the tavern into the chilly evening air and booked it to the chantry.

There could’ve been any reason why they sent for me. Something happened with the breach, someone may have found another survivor, I may be on the way to the capital for trial. Whatever it was, all four of them were there and asking for me. I nodded my thanks to the guards at the doors as they opened them for me, slamming them shut after I was inside.

Pretty sure I heard something lock behind me.

Oh well…

Looking around it was easy to tell that the whole chantry had been vacated. Not a soul was seen or heard as I made my way to the door on the other end of the hall. Hell, most of the candles had been blown out. It definitely didn’t look like someone was about to spring a serial killer or an exorcism on me. Not at all. Seriously it looked damn creepy in here and not in the sexy gothic way.

Upon reaching the door I knocked. There came a scuffling sound on the other side before it was yanked open to reveal an irate looking Cassandra who, thankfully for my sake, looked less ticked when she saw me.

“Good, you’re here.”

“Uh… A scout said y’all needed me for somethin’?”

She nodded, then without a word reached around to grab the back of my shirt and pull me in. After slamming the door shut she carried me over to the table where the others were. Lifting me a little higher she asked, “you recall how I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good?”

Had to think about it for a minute. Oh… Right. After I’d first woken up. “yea.”

Taking the moment Leliana spoke up. “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”

Still? Where was I for this? Mages? Templars? Was this about that civil war thing they got after Kirkwall? Confused I just let my legs swing back and forth while Cassandra kept me HELD OFF THE GROUND WHILE SHE THE OTHERS BICKERED LIKE THIS WAS THE GOLDEN GIRLS!

Letting out a tired breath Cassandra said, “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

And the Walnut kept going. “Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”

“Pure speculation.”

Walnut’s eyebrows knitted together. “I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

Thank god Josephine spoke up and ended their back and forth bickering. My neck was starting to hurt. “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition” she then looked to me and gestured in my direction with quill pen thingy, “and you, specifically.”

Nani? 我? Why? I bit my lip and became a tad worried about the prospect of an angry mod in my future. “People still think I caused all of-” I made a weird gesture with my hands in the direction where the breach was. “That?”

“Some are calling you – an…” The ambassador got quiet then.

“An illiterate, illegitimate, mixed breed?” 

The tense smile she sent was confirmation enough. “the 'Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

Heretics? Memories of what the church did with that sort of thing in medieval Europe ran through my head. They uh… They didn’t have brazen bulls here, right? Suddenly my feet were on the ground.

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

The devil works hard but that guy works harder.

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

Not liking where this is going… wait sec… that Herald thing… “Is… Is everyone calling me that herald thing now?”

Stepping back into the discussion Cassandra explained. “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

What?

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–”

Huh? What did Leli mean by spreading?

“Which we have not.”

Why?

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.”

WHERE?!

I needed a minute. I’d thought the Herald thing was just something people here in Haven were doing. Wait… When I first woke up. 

‘They believe you chosen, a blessing sent by the maker in our darkest hour.’

‘Walk safely, herald of andraste.’

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?”

NOT GOOD! OH SHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITESHITE!!!!!! This was… I thought with how limited the training was that… Oh right… Forgot to breathe for a moment. Seventy-six, twenty-five, eighty-four, one-eleven, fifteen, two, negative thirty. Breathe in, breathe out. Crap stuff was getting fuzzy. To avoid passing out I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head, stumbling forward a bit. I gripped the edge of the table to the point of pain.

“Imma uh…” licking my lips I tried to think of a proper response. “Why?”

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.”

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.”

I miss being a gremlin. A harmless little bastard that worked at a bar and lived in a tiny apartment on the shitty side of town with my cat that loves to knock my potted plants off the old coffee table I got from an antique shop. I miss being unknown, unheard, a blank face just wandering around in the back. This? I hated this. Grazie lo detesto the whole thing. A symbol? A sign? A TITLE? MORE LIKE A TARGET! Not thinking I mumbled “Oye Jesús, ven a buscar a tu chica.”

“What did you say?”

Snapping back to the present I straightened up and stepped away from the table. “It’s uh… It’s nothing. Could the chantry attack? I mean if I’m the problem…”

“With what? They have only words at their disposal.” Walnut grumbled out, looking a little dark around the eyes as he did.

“And you not being here isn’t an option.”

I looked at Cassandra. “What about the breach? Aren’t they worried about it?”

Josephine spoke up with a scrunched space between her eyebrows. “The Chantry is telling everyone that you’ll make it worse.“

THEY’RE WHAT!?!?!?! The urge to hunt down Roderick and beat the red off his robes all but overwhelmed me. Was he the one who put me in the spotlight? I get he wanted me dead. Hell, he made that perfectly clear. Yet before I could voice any opinion on the matter Leliana started speaking.

“There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

Processing… Oh. talk with her and get advice on how to deal with the chantry folks. “Yeah sure.” Wait a sec. Narrowing my eyes, I asked. “Where is…”

“You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe,” said Leliana pointing at an area of the map close to a small body of water. 

Hinterlands. That’s a little over a week from here. They want me to meet her. Yet before I could ask any more questions everyone started speaking. 

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.”

What? 

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”

ME? Recruit? 

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

Oh, danke gott. What the hell are they thinking? Letting out a sigh of relief I placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. “Thank ya, Cass.” 

With a few chuckles from everyone, Commander Walnut took a paper from Josephine's clipboard thing. “In the meantime, I will have your squad prepped and ready for the journey, Herald.”

“Huh? My squad? Ya mean tab and the others?”

He nodded. “Of course. Did you really think we’d send you there alone did you?”

“Uh…” No comment.

“While you’re here, there’s another matter to discuss,” Leliana spoke. Without another word she went to the door and walked out of the room.

Then I heard it… The humming.

I snapped my head around to glare at the Walnut. “You kitten me right? Please tell you you didn’t actually-OKAY THEN!” The humming was louder now. I could hear the door open as I fell to my knees and covered my ears. Why was it worse? Fuck! It was almost as bad as shoving red lyrium directly into my skull!

RIIIIIIIII“what’s wro-”IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII“sh-”IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII“-rium?”IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII“why?”IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII“get it out!”IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA“HERALD!”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII “MISS MONTAGNE!” IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The sound faded away as the door slammed shut. HOLY FRICK MY HEAD HURT! It felt like the first time endured the pacer test and TRIED not to be the first one out. Exhausted both mentally and physically, I let myself fall over, still curled up into a tight ball. Just gotta let myself catch my breath. 

A hand was on my shoulder. “Are you injured?”

I shook my head at Cassandra's question, the best I could manage was. “Head hurt.” without a word the back of my shirt was pulled back up along with the rest of my curled up self.

“Anyone care to explain?”

The way she asked that DID NOT sound friendly and the Commander was stuttering out some nonsense faster than my headache was going away. “I uh… Well, the same day we found the hoarders cabin there was an incident near my tent and-”

“Your tent?”

“You see, I was filling out some reports and heard a noise outside and found her there. After some explaining, she told me she heard something similar to singing.”

“Singing?”

“Somewhat, she described it as something more like… A machine I believe? Anyhow, I brought out a box of some vials I had stored away for some of the other templars here and she apparently heard those better than I or anyone else could.”

My shirt felt smaller as Cassandra’s grip on it tightened. “That we will discuss later, Commander. Now how is it I am only hearing about now?” I bit my lip and thought about a good way to explain it to her, or WAS until Leliana walked over and pushed my hair behind my ears to show them to everyone.

“You’re an elf?”

“Uh…”

“Did you not say elves did not exist where you’re from?”

“Ya see, the thing is-”

“Is there anything else you’re hiding from us?”

Anything else I’m hiding? Anything else I’m hiding? Anything else I’m hiding? Does that Walnut actually think I’m keeping shit from them? I felt something break. It was like watching an accident happen. No sound could be heard, time slowed, and every detail of that room at that moment was seen. Then everything sped back up. I took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out. You know what… Forget it. Any energy I might've had left me and I allowed myself to go limp in Cassandra's hold. 

She held me higher and asked. “Are you alright?”

Shrugging I mumbled out, “jus’ tired.” then a yawn ripped out of me that had me cracking my jaw open like a starved boa constrictor.

With a smile twitching on her lips the Ambassador said, “I do believe we can continue this another time.” The others nodded and moved around to get their things. I need a nap now. Or some caramel milk…

Heck, I’m sleepy.

“In the meantime, I will take this,” for emphasis she lifted me higher up in the air, “to bed.” Cassandra then twisted me around to face her. “I expect an apology in the morning before training.” The Commander opened his mouth and without looking Cassandra turned on him before anything could come out of it she growled out. “From both of you.”

His teeth shut with a clack that left me grinning. 

Leliana and Josephine chuckled and the next thing I knew I was being carried out. Seriously, how was she able to hold me up so long? Did everyone here take weight training? 

“Goodnight Miss Montagne.”

Unable to turn, I tilted my head back and waved at the nightingale, Ambassador, and Commander. “Night Josie, night Leli, night Walnut.” With that Cassandra slammed the door behind us with her boot. 

Once outside of course… She proceeded to interrogate me about the lyrium incident until I was burrowed into my bed.

The next day I was dragged to the meeting room to meet with Josie, Leli, the Commander, Cass, Solas, and Varric. There I had to explain the ear situation, that was the easy part. When I told about being able to hear the red lyrium at the temple and the blue kind from those tiny vials. That went over not so well.

Of course, the commander then had to give HIS apology for that stunt to show my newfound ability and also not telling anyone about it. Solas was Not amused and it was very satisfying seeing him berate the Commander for such a stunt without consulting him or another healer about the potential damage it could’ve caused. Hehe.

From there the ball started rolling and everyone was running around to help us get ready. Supplies were being packed up and arranged, our training had almost doubled, real armor and weapons for the journey were being made, and everyone was mother henning the absolute FUCK OUTTA ME! Everywhere I went there were at least two people with me. Waking up in the morning? Cassandra and Tabs were standing above me. Getting food? Varric and El were already there at the table. Wandering around the village? Best believe Solas and Adan were trailing me like hired guards. I couldn’t even go use the little Heralds room without someone keeping watch outside the door. 

I’m pretty sure something else was afoot. Even the Commander, Ambassador, and Nightingale were a bit over the top. Extra training, more lessons, and if possible a set of scouts trailing me every day. 

At first, I thought I was imagining it, but then I tried an old trick I’d picked up when I’d leave work early in the morning.

It was maybe a week before we were set to leave. I’d just walked out of the tavern after eating two grilled cheeses and was headed to hang out with El and Tabs at the training grounds. Then I spotted it, a pair exiting a few seconds after I did. Not thinking much of it I kept right to exit the village.

Without thinking too much about it I went right again instead of left to the gates. They followed.

That was fine. There were several safe spots around the chantry anyway. Just stop near the doors and let them walk past. Simple right? Heart racing a bit I went over and leaned against the stone of the chantry. Letting the warmth it had taken in from the sun seep through my armor.

Wrong. So wrong. They stopped near Leliana's tent and didn’t budge. I waited for what felt like half an hour and if anything I swear I caught them looking a few times. Okay. Plan B. carefully I stood from the wall and started walking down the path to the left. Back to the tavern.

My heart sped up to a faint drumming in my throat when I noticed them following.

Okay. it was broad daylight, I was in the village, and they were in the scouts uniform. I could’ve booked it to the training grounds and told El and Tabs about them, but the idea of them doing something before getting there crossed my mind. Then I recalled seeing Leliana in her tent.

If anyone could handle them it would be her. Without waiting I made a beeline for her. Was NOT prepared for what would happen though.

Making my way to her I caught sight of her and a scout talking over some papers. “So it’s true. Butler has turned on us. I hoped my hunch was wrong.”

“You knew him well?”

“Not as well as I thought. Show me the reports.” taking the papers from the scout she looked them over, “There were so many questions surrounding Farrier’s death. Did he think we wouldn’t notice? He’s killed, Farrier. One of my best agents. And he knows where the others are. You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once.”

With a salute of beating their fist against their chest, the scout ran off.

This… This didn’t sit right with me. When I got close enough I knocked on one of the wooden poles supporting the tent to let her know I was there. “Uh… hey, Leliana… What’s goin’ on?”

“He betrayed us. He murdered my agent.”

Oh boy… This felt A LOT like that first conversation about my believing the maker. Let’s just say I stayed out of her way for the rest of the day. Steadying myself I took a deep breath. “So you’re just gonna kill’em right off the bat?”

“You find fault with my decision?”

HO SHITE! Now slightly panicked I took a cautious step back. My heartbeat in my chest with enough force I could feel it in my throat. “Uh duh, wai- I mean… um…” biting my lip I thought about my words. “You can’t just go straight to killin’ someone as a first solution.”

The look she sent me was a very good reminder about WHY I believed her to be just as terrifying as Cassandra, “And what would you suggest? Leave him be?” she turned away from me and started pacing the tent way too much like a cornered animal. “Butler’s betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this.”

Fighting back the urge to run away with a metaphorical tail between my legs I swallowed a lump in my throat. It felt like she didn’t like the idea of murder just as much as any sane person, but if she couldn’t admit it to herself… 

“I think with everythin’ going on, now’s a good time for ideals… Plus there might be something else going on on their end. I’m sorry to say but I overheard a bit. If they know where your agents are then so do you.” stopping for a moment to bite my lip I continued, “Cut Butler off and bring ‘em in. Violence for Violence never helped anyone anyway.”

“You feel very strongly about this.” She then let out a sigh and leaned over one of the tables, “Very well. I will think of another way to deal with this man.” without looking away she raised her hand in a ‘come here’ gesture and one of the people following me ran over. 

So they were hers. I felt a bit less anxious knowing that.

“Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives.” Then she looked over her shoulder at me and narrowed her eyes. “Now if you’re happy, I have more work to do.”

I didn’t push my luck then. Deciding to finally leave with a metaphorical tail between my legs.

Good news, the scouts stopped trailing me after that. The bad news, Cass and Adan insisted on helping me pack for the trip.

Yeah… That went about as well as you’d expect it to. We weren’t even set to leave until a few days and they were having me pack extra clothes I didn’t even know I HAD! Here I was thinking I’d be using a pack with tools to survive on my own if I got lost, and a sleeping bag. NOPE!

Extra clothes, an extra bag of rations, three sets of underclothes, two sets of thick shirts and breaches, four pairs of some THICC wool socks, two whetstones, an emergency first aid pack that I’m pretty sure only professionally trained healers used, a dagger, a vial that I’m pretty sure contained poison, about a dozen bottles of the evil green potion, two different maps, an extra blanket, and finally a heavy cloak that looked a lot like the jacket thing the commander wore only it had sleeves and was blue with white fluff.

Not gonna lie. When tabs and El came over the night before we were set to leave I let them go through everything in my pack, EXCEPT the coat. That was mine now. The fluff part at the back of my neck reminded me of when my cat would climb into my shoulders and rest there.

“Do we know what sort of poison this is?” tabs asked holding up the vial for all three of us to see the neon yellow glow of the contents.

“OH! I recognize that!” El set her plate of food down and walked over to take the vial, “it’s tears of the dead.” holding high above us she continued. “It attacks the central nervous system and makes it impossible for the victim to attack while also poisoning their digestive tract! In most cases, the victim will be seen with tears down their face whether dead or alive! It’s a rather fascinating concoction, especially when using more potent and volatile doses!”

By the time she was done speaking and Tabs were scooted away from El and her, pun intended, poisonous excitement. 

Well… At least she was excited about something. Plus it would help her take her mind off of Solas. Those feels had been bothering her a good bit lately. But also…  
WHY THE CRAP DID CASSANDRA HAVE THAT IN MY PACK? Sitting on the desk with my writing practice papers shoved to the said I held a hand up. “El, why do you know that?”

Her face turned blank and without a word, she shoved the vial deep into my pack. Which probably meant we’d talk about THAT later.

Before the silence could stretch too long, Tabs sat up from their spot in front of the fireplace. “Oh, you both hear? They finally gave out a number for the lives lost at the conclave.” That caught the attention of both El and myself. Once sure we both were listening Tabs went on, “I overheard the Commander and sister nightingale talking about it the other day. The last of those injured left the healers and they were able to get a final count of who was on the mountain and survived.” they hushed their voice to nearly a whisper as they said, “two thousand and eighty-three confirmed dead.”

The number crashed around in my head. Two thousand-eighty three… two thousand-eighty three lives for one. Wanna know what I felt like then?

I felt like shit.

Over two thousand people dead and here I am walking around and having a sleepover with my friends. 

I don’t advise consuming any sort of alcohol or recreational drug while in a bad mood but… Survivors' guilt brought up other things I don’t like about myself.

“You alright there, Alley cat?”

Wha? Shaking my head I forced myself to return to the present. “Yeah Just…” a breath left me and a hand went up to push some of my hair behind my ears. “Can I have a swig of that?”

Their eyes widened for a moment, then Tabs held the bootle up. “You sure? The stuff’s vint-9 Rowan’s Rose. Pretty strong if you don’t have the stomach for itl.”

“Is it sweet?”

Without a word, they tossed the bottle my way. “SHIT!” since Tabs threw it over without corking it first, causing some of it to spill onto my clothes, “Dang it!” you know what… This is fine… grasping the neck of the bottle, Pressed the mouth of it against my lips, and tilted my head back. It tingled inside my mouth and down my throat as I swallowed. I don’t even remember if it actually tasted sweet or not.

My stomach felt like it was full of simmering water. 

“Creators, you sure that was a good idea?”

I and Tabs shrugged at El’s question. But she had a good point. THAT was not a good idea.

We kept talking about anything that popped up. Training, weapons, hats, our family’s, and even old hobbies. After a rather lengthy confession from El about growing poisonous flowers and testing them on herself as a little girl and a brief seminar from myself about the wonders of crochet and baking, everything went sorta… Blank.

………………… 

The sun would rise in a few hours and he still couldn’t find it in himself to lay down. If it wasn’t the aches it was the heat, and if the heat didn’t bother him the nightmares did. So far he’d read over every report twice and signed every document that required his signature. All he could do know was sit on his cot and wait until it was time for him to start preparing for the day.

Or was supposed to, until he heard the front gate open.

Without a word he rose and reached for his sword. Then paused when he heard singing.

‘Ay, de mí Llorona’ 

snow could be heard crunching under stumbling boots as they moved past his tent. From the sound of the voice, he knew it was a woman.

‘Llorona de azul celeste’  
‘Ay, de mi llorona’  
‘Llorona de azul celeste’

Asking himself why the voice itself sounded familiar, grabbing only his cloak, he stalked out of his tent and into the snow-filled night.

‘Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona’  
‘No dejaré de quererte’  
‘No dejaré de quererte’

By now he noticed the singing was slurred. Another drunkard trying to find their bed? Following the noise he found himself walking over towards the dock. It sounded Antivan at best and yet… He froze and his eyes widened upon finding the drunkard.

It was the herald.

Laying on her back at the edge of the dock, her hair spilling off it. If not for the breach and moonlight he would’ve hardly been able to tell it was her at all.

‘Me subí al pino más alto, llorona’  
‘A ver si te divisaba’  
‘Me subí al pino más alto, llorona’  
‘A ver si te divisaba’

He would have to ask Josephine about that song later. Once he was close enough to see the light from the mark shimmering from underneath her gloves, he cleared his throat. 

‘Como el pino er-WAH!” in a moment she was up on her feet and crouched low, a knife in her hand as storming eyes glared up at him. Her teeth were bared and showing semi-crooked teeth that hardly looked menacing. It was then that he realized her hair was down.

Dark red waves clashing against the moonlight and the damning glow of the breach. Red flowing all around her, framing her face as storming green eyes glared up at him in a way he’d only seen in feral animals. The ends of her hair damp from the snow and coiling like snakes poised to strike. Red, feral, and ready to attack. He had to remind himself to breathe as her eyes widened up at him.

“Rutherford?” the storm cleared her eyes as her expression morphed from feral rage to fear. Eyes went from him to the knife in her hands before throwing it away and scrambling back. “I-I… Sorry I… I just… I didn’t hear anythin’ and…” Shaking her head she let herself fall back onto the dock. “Ugh… Hate this.”

If anyone could know what was going on with her it was him. He never turned to the drink yet he was all too familiar with late nights plagued with his own thoughts. “Something troubling you?”

Taking a deep breath she turned on the dock to lay on her back. “I’m not even sure at this point. It’s just… I… I don’t… UGH! Hate words.”

“My apologies for sounding redundant, but are you drunk?”

“Yea. vint-9 Rowan’s Rose. Hardly felt a thin’ drinkin’ it, But dang y’all’d’ve tried tellin’ me otherwise!” her words came out slurred and utterly intangible with her accent. The Commander had to take a moment to piece together what y’all’d’ve meant. 

He’d overheard several of the recruits discuss her aversion to drinking. No matter what they offered, she kindly refused. Some had even taken to calling her devout for it. “Is there any particular reason you chose tonight in particular to indulge yourself?” Seeing as how she and her squadron were set to depart for the hinterlands in a few hours. A hangover would be less than ideal.

Although drunk, and slightly cold, she still held a fair amount of lucidity and was quite capable of giving him a direct answer. “It's the survivors' guilt I guess. Two thousand eighty-three people dead and here I am stumblin’ around like some bastardized penguin. They had all the know-how about how this place worked… Had families and loved ones… Actual lives here.” Everything about her seemed to deflate. “Just… It’s weird. I didn’t even know any of them and...”

the words left him before he could think to stop himself. “And it feels as though you stole whatever lives they could have lived from them.”

In a heartbeat, she was sitting up and pointing a finger at the Commander, a manic smile on her face from the fact that someone actually knew what she’d meant. “EXACTLY! It’s just… They all had their own lives to live here an… Wait…” realization shot through her as her eyes flew to him. Oh… 

He knew EXACTLY what she meant.

With a single utterance of, “shit.” She fell back onto the dock. A hand went up to rub her face. “Dammit. I’m SO sorry I didn’t and… fuck, dude.”

“It’s quite alright. To be honest, you’re the first person I have been able to discuss it with.” without a word he walked over and sat down beside her. “It’s been about ten years now I believe.”

With her feet swinging off the edge she asked, “does it get easier? Ya know, to live with?”

A foggy breath left him. “I could lie and say yes if you prefer.”

Despite their current topic of discussion, a laugh left her. Clear and twinkling. “Nah. it’d be nice but… Just rip the band-aid off I guess.”

A smile found its way onto the commander’s face. It was possibly the first time he’d heard her laugh. “To be honest I’m not quite certain what to tell you. To my knowledge, both involve different circumstances.”

Looking up at the star she bit her lip, a thousand questions running through her mind that she knew couldn’t be asked. So she settled on one. “Did ya know them?”

A long and winded breath left the Commander. “I did.”

“Ah… Have any good memories of ‘em?”

The Commander paused, then turned to look at the Herald. Still laying on her back and staring up at the sky with an expression he knew wasn’t pity or selfish curiosity. 

Anytime anyone had caught word of his part in the circle tower they would question him about it with a madness. ‘What were the demons like?’ ‘Did everyone get possessed by a demon?’ all of them doing nothing but drag out every horrid memory of that wretched event up to the surface. But did he have good memories of his friends? 

He had to think about it for a moment, but to his surprise, several came to mind. It felt… Well to be frank he couldn’t put into words how he felt. He’d hardly thought of them aside from recounted nightmares. But Deralts laughed when he showed off a bottle of Antivan brandy he’d found a way to sneak in. How Felene always hated the biscuits they’d hand out on the holidays. The way Kaidan always insisted using two shields would be better.

He missed them… pressure welled up in his chest as his eyes started to burn.

“You ok?”

Returning to the present, he blinked back the memories and glanced back at the Herald. “I’m… I suppose so.”

“Sweet.” now smiling she kicked her legs and went back to looking at the sky. “Now why we out here again?”

Suppressing the urge to pinch his brow, he answered. “I heard some drunkard singing and came to investigate.”

“Oh…” Contemplating who would be out this late and dumb enough to sing while everyone was sleeping she questioned him. “Ya find them?”

He gave in and pinched his brow. Despite her dimwittedness, he couldn’t find it in him to be mad. She was impossibly drunk now and may not recall any of this when she woke. Besides, the hangover she would no doubt have would serve to be punishment enough for her foolishness. A sound cut through his thoughts. A sound he’s only heard from the kittens in his family's barn every spring. Turning his head to look, he found the Herald… Her eyes scrunched shut and her nose twitching far too much like a rabbit. “Did you just sneeze?”

She sniffled a moment. The cold having made her nose and ears go numb without her noticing until now. “Pardon. Sorry.”

To be honest… He could only stare at her a moment. he took in everything about her then. A young woman in her early twenties who had the attention span of a young crow and the personality of an overly affectionate mabari. They actually expected her to travel to the Hinterlands, speak on their behalf to Mother Giselle, and fight off rogue Templars and Mages while doing so. The image of her, blood dripping out of her mouth as she leaned against him, flashed in his mind. guilt filled him.

If she stayed out any longer she wouldn’t get enough rest for the journey. Taking a breath of cold air, he turned and spoke. “Alright. Let’s get you to bed.”

Only he found himself speaking to no one as the Herald laid on the dock, curled up and fast asleep. For a moment the idea of waking her crossed his mind. Then he thought better of it. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he crouched down and lifted her off the ground, making sure to not jostle her too much. To his surprise she didn’t weigh too much. Which he didn’t mean as to say she looked heavy, only that she seemed sturdy for her size and she ate a healthy amount of food and- He stopped himself from thinking further and went on to her cabin to set her to bed.

Which became a challenge when he found Bristol and the elf servant he had seen both the herald and the soldier with on many occasions passed out on it.

…… 

The light of the day-star shone upon this morning with a vengeance…

Slamming my eyes shut, I turned away from its harsh glare and faced Cassandra. Who along with Solas and Adan, were packing my bag.

“Do y’all really need to put that much stuff in there?”

Stuffing what looked like enough gauze to make a mummy of me, Adan snarled out. “We wouldn’t have to if you didn’t get your sorry arse hurt the moment someone isn’t around to watch you.” 

Ok, true… But ow. Like the current hangover I had wasn’t bad enough.

From behind me, a hand slammed onto my shoulder. “Just let ’em have at it. Besides, with all the extra supplies you can be the squadron pack animal.”

Heh, ok that sounds- HOLD IT! I whipped around to ask what that meant only to see them running for it. I narrowed my eyes at them… I know where you’ll be sleeping tonight fucker. Fun fact about this trip. It was four people to a tent and there were fifteen people in our group. 

Not sure what I was gonna do with that info yet… But I was gonna do a thing.

But I had time until then… And everyone was still getting ready… Didn’t give me much to do though, considering my pack was still being stuffed more than thanksgiving turkey. Everyone else was running around getting their stuff ready. Those who weren’t… 

“NOT THE BLIGHTCAP!”

“BUT SHE MIGHT NEED IT!”

“WHY WOULD SHE NEED BLIGHTCAP?”

Yeah…

Well. there was last night to think about I guess…

And now I felt shame. “Ugh.” I gripped my coat and pulled it as high as I could to cover my face. Still couldn’t believe that of all the people who caught me singing a Disney song drunk, it was the walnut. There could’ve been worse people of course. But after he found me… 

‘Just… It’s weird. I didn’t even know any of them and…’

‘And it feels as though you stole whatever lives they could have lived from them.’

Thank gods I had the sense not to ask him anything else about that. This felt too weird. Like I’d asked him to read his diary for me or something. Talking to someone about what I felt may have been good for my psychological health… But just dumping it on someone while drunk wasn’t a good idea.

“Ready to go Al?”

“Wha?” turning around I found El behind me “oh. Wassup?” then a glance down showed a small wooden box clutched to her stomach. “Wassat?” She kinda twitched and sputtered out something that could have been ‘nothing’ but it was hard to tell. That’s when her cheeks got a slight too red to be from the cold. Fidgety, blushy, if she were casually handing it to me neither of those would be a possibility. Really? I gave her a look and let my hands rest on my hips. “Are those the cookies you talked about? That Solas mentioned he’d love to try?”

Her face turned redder than a dang cherry. “No! I just…” she gave up then, a breath leaving her. “Fine. I just figured it would be something for him to eat on the road.”

Ah. alrighty then. Nodding my head I shot a look over to see said apostate looking our way. “I’d see if he’d have space in his pack first. Jim has a habit of begging for snacks when he’s eaten his.” 

Her eyes widened and her ears perked up just a notch. It was rather cute. Just as she turned around to go talk to him, he shot back down to look like he was busy fighting with Cass and Adan instead of wasn’t watching us. To his luck and my amusement she didn’t seem to notice and walked over to chat with him. Is it bad that I kinda ship them already? 

Watching them step away to chat I found myself looking away… feeling kinda… Funny?

Eh. I didn’t have breakfast yet. Maybe I was just hungry. 

“I take it you’re all packed?”

Holyhandgrenadewithbrownbutterjustnwjnow! “Jesus Christo!” with a hand on my chest I spun around to find none other than the last person I wanted to see. The Commander. “Dude why?”

“Just making certain you’re prepared for the journey, herald.”

Prepared? Seriously? Holding back a chuckle I gestured over to Cassandra and Adan, the pair currently trying to stuff a second coat into my pack. “Pretty sure they got that covered for me, Walnut.”

A few people around us froze when he let out a laugh. “Of course. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had a second one for you hidden somewhere.”

I laughed but felt fear. “Seriously. Aren’t you kinda… Gotta be doin’ somethin’ else?”

“Well yes, but with everything going on I felt it best to check up on you.”

LIES! FILTHY HORRIBLE LIES! My eyes narrowed up at him. “What is it, Walnut?”

And he cracked. His eyes darted around and a hand went to scratch the back of his neck. “I was just… thought to ask you something before you left.”

I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him “Bein’?”

“Why of all the things to call me, why Walnut?”

I… wasn’t expecting that. To be honest I’m not sure myself. It just… Came up. All I could do was shrug. “I dunno. Don’t really like walnuts to be honest. I mean a lot of people seem to think they taste alright I guess. Tried to eat one but tasted pretty gross. Plus they look like wrinkly testicles to me. They’re like a crunchy sex joke that tastes nasty and I said all of that out loud didn’t I?”

By the look of his face, I’d say I did say all of that embarrassing shit out loud. My fear was confirmed by the way Tabs and a few of the others were laughing themselves to the point of falling over.

Do you hear it? The echoes in the silence. The unending screams from the void. Anguish without mercy, pain without feeling. It calls to me as it calls to all. Sirens hold no candle to its inferno. Moths, all of us. Drawn to its flame as the , as misfortune finds joy, and as darkness follows the light. I go to it now. The unending calls to me in my shame and I am powerless to not obey.

“Are you alright, Cat?”

Not looking at Varric I stared ahead at the path leading out of our little valley. “I’m gonna go on ahead.” Then without another word started walking.

With any hope… I’ll trip on a rock and either die… Or at least get a case of amnesia and forget the fact that I basically told the Commander he reminds me of wrinkly testicles.

"you forgot your bag, Herald."

well... Shit.


End file.
